Skeeter's Story
by IcyJade2007
Summary: It's been thirty years since Skeeter's seen her brother. She leaves her apartment to find him and a new family. But will Scooter and the Muppets like to see her again? Is Lips's little sister really who he says she is? Why am I asking so many questions?
1. Chapter 1

**Skeeter's Story**

**By: TheBlueManatee**

Chapter one: We're Smiling but We're Close to Tears.

_Author's Note: Ok, quick copyright stuff here. I own NOTHING here. The Muppets belong to The Jim Henson Company (well, I guess Disney now...) and Captain Crunch I do not own. Wish I did though... That would be cool.  
>Copyright: Chapter title "For the First Time" by The Script<em>

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thirty years ago I had my heart ripped out. Thirty years ago I lost almost everyone I cared about. Thirty years ago I was abandoned. This is a story. MY story.

I wake up, like I usually do, around 9:30 in the morning, and trudge down the hallway. I yawn and take out Captain Crunch cereal and pour myself a bowl. I haven't had breakfast in _forever_, so I decided to treat myself on this lovely Tuesday morning. The last of the crumbs fall out. "Hmm, we're running out of it." I say out loud, "But why do I need to say that out loud?"

I add it to the small shopping list on the fridge. It's just me and my dad living in a three room extra small appartment. Its composed of the kitchen, one bedroom, and a living room. It's really cozy. I'm 19 years old-I know in the beginning I said 30 years ago, but don't worry; things will start making sense, you just have to keep reading-so I sleep in the bedroom and Dad sleeps on the couch.

I look over to the counter, and see a mug. I walk over to it, and it's half filled with coffee, a special treat Dad gives me about once a month. Coffee is too expensive and it's only a once-a-month thing, (I understand that) but when I do have it, I want to jump for joy. I smile.

My dad's job is not a good one; an assistent for a crazy scientist and his other mental assistent who's more like a guinea pig for the scientist. He has so much more potential, but it puts a roof over our heads and food in our bellies, so I don't complain.

I sigh. It seems like just last week Mom died and my twin brother took the family van and ran away. We were only fourteen, _fourteen!_ He couldn't even drive, let alone live by himself!

I do everything I can to help my father-like take cold showers, and sell flowers to raise about two dollars a week. I wonder, does my brother know that his sister and his dad DIDN'T die? That we still exist?

I finish my breakfast and put the bowl in the sink. I walk past the mirror and glance at myself. My bright orange hair always sticks up in the morning. It's really thick and curly, and my dad jokes, "Your hair makes yarn jealous!" Dad's about as funny as Fozie Bear, but I love him anyway.

There's only one thing I love more then my father, and that's the Muppets.

Well, halfly because I AM one.

* * *

><p>My name is Skeeter. My twin brother's name is Scooter. He ran off and is now performing with Kermit and the gang. Whatever.<p>

Oh, who am I kidding! It's always been my dream to perform with Kermit and the gang! I always used to act in front the mirror and practice corny jokes. My father works for Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker, but only when they're not in the theater. He's like an assistent since Beaker is more like the Guinea Pig. Sometimes, though he'll work alone in the lab, and I'm left home alone even later seven o'clock.

I know some of the Muppets from Nanny's house (long story; don't wanna get in to that). I know Kermit and Fozzie and Gonzo and Piggy and Animal and Rowlf, but I dout they remember me.

I guess I look a lot like my brother, after all we ARE twins. I have the same face shape, skin color and glasses. We both have orange hair, except my hair is thicker curls down to my shoulder.

I slump back to my room and get changed from a lime green cami and long orange sweat pants pj's to jean shorts and a tee shirt, what I always wear. I barely have any cloths since my dad doesn't get a huge salary.

I should probably change into jeans, since its the middle of fall. The only jean pants I have are either ripped to shreads or have a dozen patches. I sigh again and collapse on my bed and think about the last words Scooter said to me...

* * *

><p><em>"Skeeter? Skeeter are you awake?"<em>

_"What do you want, Nerd?"_

_"Mom died..."_

_"I know! Thanks for the Muppets News Flash, Mr. Newsman! Now go to bed." I rolled over. "I don't wanna talk about it."_

_"Skeeter, I-I'm running away tomorrow, to become rich and famous!"_

_"Suuuuure..."_

_"I was wondering if you, um, might wanna come."_

_Traveling the world, huh? Becoming rich and famous... Making millions of people happy... But we could be homeless and starving. No way, I'd rather stay here, safe and sound._

_I responded to Scooter shaking me to try to wake me up, "Scooter, no, you're crazy. Go to bed please?"_

_"But..."_

_"Scooter!" I growl, "Shut up, leave me alone, and go to sleep you freakin' nerd! You're CRAZY!"_

_The next morning, I put my glasses on and look at the pillow next to me. There's a note. I unfolded it, and says,_

_"Dear Skeeter and Dad,_

_I want to prove to you I have a talent. I'm NOT crazy. I'm off to see the world!_

_Love, Scooter._

There it was. My heart ripped out of my chest in simply twenty five words. If only I knew those cruel words would be the last thing I said to my brother. If only I could go back and change them. I fight back tears- something I've become very good at.

I know he hates me because I would always call him a nerd, and joke about how he _always_ needs to be organized. No matter how much I tease him, I still love him. Sisters will always adore and admire their older brothers. Even if he's only older by five minutes.

* * *

><p>Dad comes home exactly at 7:30 with a paycheck and great big ear-to-ear grin on his face. I turn off <em>The Muppet Show<em> on TV and race over to him. I have a small heart wrenching flashback.

Dad looks exactly like Scooter right now. Scooter _is _a spitten' image of his father, but Dad's big eyes on his glasses full of exitement and possiblites he looks _exactly_ like Scooter. I miss my brother so much, and I'm fighting back tears.

His friendly singing voice snaps me back to reality: "Guess who got a raaaAAAAAaise!"

"NO WAY!" I exclaim; so that wackjob Honeydew _does _have a heart. Dr. Honeydew only pays my dad two dollars an hour. That's below minium wage! But- occording to Dad- human wage laws don't apply to Muppets. I think it's completly rasist but hey, I'm not in charge of that.

"Guess how much!" Dad excliams.

"Two?" I guess, ready to strangle him.

"Nah-uh, five!"

"OH MY GOSH!" This is great! Now his pay is... hold on I'm doing the math... um, about six hundred dollars a week! Hey, to all you money bags out there, this is great for us because his old pay was 182 dollars a week. Thank _God_ our landlord is a huge muppet fan and gives us as much time as we need to pay the rent.

Dad shouts a bit too excited and scares the crap out of me, "Noooow we can get a CAR!"

I scream and jump up and down (Which got a few personal remarks from our downstairs neighbors) We've been saving a couple dollars a month for a new car.

Yeah, it took us a while since Scooter took 200$ before he ran off. Anger burned in my heart, but I quickly put it out. Hating him is not going to bring him back. It'll just make matters worse.

* * *

><p>We go to car dealership by getting a ride on a bus. I know what you're thinking, "Did Skeeter and her dad REALLY fork over some money for a bus ride?" Ha ha, no. We hitched a ride on the back of the bus. We made a sign that said "Go to 'Mad Man Mooney's' for all your car needs!" Humans think it's some kind of promotional stunt, and the bus driver doesn't even notice.<p>

We hop off at the dealership and a man in a cowboy hat greets us with a huge six foot tall hairy Muppet with yellow eyes trailing after him. Sweetums is the closest thing I'll ever get to meeting a real muppet.

Cowboy-hat-man goes on and on and on about useless cars that are _way _over our budgit. He keeps saying (Which annoys me to no end), "What you see on the price tag is what you pay!" and I don't think 14,999$ is in our price range.

A fly buzzes around us and I shoo it away behind me. It flies over to Sweetums. I hear a THUMP! and turn around. Boy, here's a good one! A used car for 45.50$! "We'll take that one!" I exclaim and Dad shakes cowboy-hat-man's hand. Dad fills out the paperwork and hands him a check. Cowboy-hat-man growls as we walk to our new beauty, "NOT again Sweetums!"

"Bu, but boss...!" he replies.

"I don't wanna hear it... You're fired!"

* * *

><p>We drive home in it and Dad and I are going crazy! This is the turning point, Mom would be proud. It's a really nice car, too. It's <em>huge<em> (Can hold up to fifteen!) and black and has lots of mileage. Once we get home to our building, we have dinner (Chicken in some cheap sause, but it tasted good so I'm not complaining.)

I get changed into pj's, sketch a bit of my brother and me, read a book I've read at least one hundred times, and at 11:00 I go to bed. All day everyday is the same. If I went with Scooter, my days would be different. The biggest regret I have is not going with him, or that I didn't even _try _to stop him. I didn't do anything, except be a horrible brat to him. If only he knew how much I am sorry and how much I miss him. If only he knew.

I'm on those few seconds of the brink of sleep when you're slipping into slumber but still barely have a touch with reality, when I hear my dad's calm voice with a slight sadness in it, "Skeeter? Skeeter are you awake? If you are, can you please come here?" I trudge to the living room, put my glasses on and see my dad cutting a map into a small square. I half giggle, "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Cutting a map." he replies, very sad. His attitude made me stop smiling and embarrased that I laughed. "Why?" I answer, raising my eyebrows and trying to be a comfort. I sit on the couch with him. He responds after a while, "Because you're going to see and..." he gulps, "Stay with your brother."

* * *

><p>"Wh, what?" I whisper and barely move my mouth. See and... <em>stay <em>with Scooter? "Yes," he responds, almost as softly as I was, "Because..."

"Because you can't afford me anymore?" I cry out in horror.

"No! No no no, Skeeter, let me finish." he replies, and I quickly shut up. "Skee," he sighs, "It's been way to many years since we've talked to your brother."

"Thirty years..."

"Yeah. Thirty years too many. That's why I think you should go. Family sticks together, no matter what. Your brother ran away, and you have to find him. Show him how much we miss him and that we still love him."

I think about that. Could my brother've really ran away, because he didn't feel loved? My dad says, "And I've looked online, the Muppets have a boarding house for other Muppets. I feel that they can give you a better family then I can."

"Dad! You're doing a perfect job of being a family for me!"

"Skeeter, I'm away for thirteen and a half hours every day. I know you don't eat breakfast _nor _lunch." I blush, and he continues "You're alone all day. That's not being a family."

"Dad..." I say, tearing up. Some days I would so mad at him for working all day and leaving me alone. I would get so sick of being alone! Now, I can finally have a family.

"Now..." Dad says, "Do you want to do this?"

"No, Dad. I won't know what to say.. what to do!" I shout, tears streaming down my cheeks. I wipe them away. I hate crying. I hate feeling weak. I hate feeling _helpless_.

"Skeeter, I respect you're opinion, but you'll be fine. I believe in you."

"No!"

"Skeeter..."

"He doesn't even remember us!" I blurt out, spilling my thoughts I've kept inside for years, "I bet he ran away because he hates me! I didn't mean it all those times I've called him a nerd! He probably _loves_ it there because he's away from _me!_"

"SKEETER GROSSE." Dad shouts (Which got a few remarks from our downstairs neighbors. So I banged my foot against the floor and screamed "_SHUT UP_!") I put my head down when Dad gives me a look.

He sighs and says, "Skeeter, he doesn't hate you. I know that for a fact. And, Skee... You know you want to." As much as I hate to admit it, I do. I've longer to see my brother for years. Dad sighs and shuts his eyes, "Jim would've never approved of your brother leaving, if he knew what the circumstances were."

There's a moment of polite silence.

"And," Dad starts after a couple minutes, "You're 24 or 25..."

"I stopped getting older at 19, Dad."

* * *

><p>Ok, I interupt this exciting story for a short Muppet biology lesson (Com'on, let me hear those, "Awwww's"). Many of you guys might be wondering- or you just don't give a crud- "Skeeter, what do you mean 'I stopped getting older?'" Well, my dear reader, muppets don't age. Or, they do before they decide to stop. I stopped at ninteen because it was my last year as a teenager, and I didn't want it to end.<p>

Now, I stopped at ninteen; I can't say "Oh I want to twenty now." Nope, I'm stuck at ninteen for the rest of my life. Scooter stopped at sixteen I think, Kermit at twenty something, and Zoot from Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem is NOT fifty; he stopped at twenty according to his blog on The Muppet Show website (may I quote- "No, I'm not 50 years old-I'm 20-yes I'm Jewish, and I DON'T SMOKE HASH!")

Now, back to our feature program,

* * *

><p>"Oh you're that young..." Dad says and rubs his chin, "Now, Skeeter." he exhales. "Do you want to do this? This is the last time I'll ask, promise." I pause.<p>

_Don't. You're better off without him_, one side of me says-the practical side that's usually always right. The other side- where my heart is located- is saying go, _go and find your brother._

I let my heart get the best of me.

"Yes." I nod and smile. Dad smiles, too. He says, "Ok Skeeter." he points to the map cut out, "Now. All the way down in this corner is where we are." He points to a dot on the bottom left corner, then traces a red line with his finger, "This red line that I'm tracing- See it?- is the highway you'll take. There's a motel for ten bucks a night plus breakfast right here, I don't know what the quality will be like, so make the best out of it. Then,"

His finger moves from red to black, "Then make a right in the fork in the road. Take this black road-You see it, right?- and soon you'll arrive in Muppetburg." He points his finger to the right top corner of the map cutout. "There should be signs all over the place saying where the Muppet Theater is." He exhales deeply and I do the same.

"You'll take our new car. I got it for you, you know."

I half smile, "Really?"

"Yeah, Skee." he continues, "You're going to leave tonight, and soon at that."

I bolt up, "What!" Is he mad! I kneel down next to him.

"Yes." Dad remains calm, "There'll be less traffic and you'll get there sooner." I nod, slowly.

"Skeeter?" I turn my head to look at Dad, "Bunsen has been paying me... well, a lot _more _then two bucks an hour. I mean, I did start out with that... but I've gotten a lot more raises then just this one today."

"Wh, what?" I say, my mind blown, "How much then?"

"Let's just say, he pays me 600 a week, for about two years now."

"Dad, you, you _lied _to me?"

"Yes, in the fact I didn't tell you about this... And no, Skee. I've been saving a lot of money for you, 'cus I love you. You know how I always ask if you want something from a fancy magazine for your birthday every spring? But, Skee, you refused." He laughs softly, "You were too concerned about me then you." He gently nudges my cheek wit his fist, "You're just like your mother. Ah, she was the most beautiful parrot I've ever seen."

I try to smile, but it comes out as a half smile/smirk.

This is a lot to take in. I'm leaving the only place I've ever lived in and finding my brother I haven't seen in 30 years-I stopped aging at 19, remember. _And _for a double whammy, my dad's getting paid a hell of a lot more then I thought he was.

I just noticed Dad never called Scooter by his name. Scooter was always just, "Your brother." or "My son." or sometimes just "Him."

* * *

><p>Dad says after a while, "I packed your knapsack full of some food and money." I check in the green knapsack and see some doughnuts, a bag of trail mix, and microwaveable Ziti. I check in the wallet and see seventy bucks in tens, enough to spend the night at that crumy motel plus gas. Also, a pair of folded pj"s are in here, in the front pocket. I walk swiftly to my room, my feet, it seems, never touch the ground.<p>

I get changed into a green cami with the yellow half jacket and jean pants with least amount of patches. I throw another blouse, a half shirt (it's half because some dog in appartment 201 thought it was some chew toy. But I hemmed it and it looks OK now) my jeans, shorts, a skirt, and some socks into the green knapsack I found at the dump. I gave the thing a bath, sprayed it with Fabreeze a couple of times- and I had a new knapsack! I saved my dad a couple bucks, so I was happy. I reach into my closet and get slippers, sandels, and a pair of beat up boots-also from the dump- and toss them into the bag.

That's all the clothes I own. I sold most of my old clothes to give us a couple of dollars a while ago. I close my empty closet door shut. I put my head against the cool wood.

I pick my head up after what seemed like hours and walk outside my room. I turn around, look at the tiny room one last time, and flick the lightswitch off.

* * *

><p>I swallow and say to Dad, "I'm wide awake, Dad."<p>

"Good," He starts, "You need to be." A single tear runs down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away. I embrace Dad and never want to let him go. I inhale, trying not to loose his smell. Rain, spring, and a hint of lab chemicals. I remember that.

He finally lets go and I reluctently do the same. He shakes my hand and I walk out the door. "Wait!" I whip my head around and see him open the safe on the wall and whip out a stack of money, "Get something nice for your brother." I nod, "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Skeeter. My daughter." I smile. I know now that if I never see my father again, I know my last words were love, not hate. I walk out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Author's Note: Alright! Long chapter here... Promise the next one will be shorter. (I dout anyone will read this though...) Please Review! Merci!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Skeeter's Story**

**By: TheBlueManatee**

Chapter two: Life is a Highway

"Ok, so take a right at Main Street..." I mumble to myself, then yawn a little. I stopped at a 24 hour gas station, to fill up my tank. 0.75$ an gallon huh? Thats great considering it's 3$ elsewhere. This place is a real big fan of the muppets, so they gave me- a pure-bred Muppet- a discount. I don't want to do the math to find out what percent. I've been driving for six hours, it's five o'clock in the morning now.

I hear a rooster crow in the distance. I touch my toes. The motel is at least 12 hours away. I sigh. Did I _really _think this through? Do I really want to see everyone again? I sigh, pay the pump, and thank the guys again. In return, they toss me a hot-dog, on the house. Woho, lunch! I joke, "Where's the mustard?" and they throw several packets of mustard at me.

I arrive at the motel around 5 o' clock in the afternoon where the lady smoking gives me a key. I take the stairs- I didn't trust the elevator- to the top floor. Wow, I have never seen such a view! The wind blows my curls back and I walk down the balcony to my room. I turn the key and walk in. I sit on a chair next to a small table. I smack a fly dead on the wall next to me, and it leaves a smudge.

I quickly move away.

There's a musty smell. I sit on the queen size bed against the right wall. I look around at the closet, then at the fridge that probably doesn't even work, and a microwave that's stained with food scraps. I check for rodents, bugs or snakes, but find none. I travle to the bathroom and see a shower.

I decide to take a long, hot shower. It's been so long since I've been able to turn the hot water on. I finally come out, check the time (It was 5:30 when i got in, now it's 7. Sheesh,) I cook myself dinner- lucky for me it didn't explode- and I take out my pajamas. I unfold them when three large cookies fall out with a note saying, "I hope meeting your brother is "sweet" wocka wocka wocka, (I couldn't resist) Love, Dad."

I tear up and hold the note against my heart. I'm never gonna loose this. I get changed, take a bite of sugar and chew slowly. Wow, cookies! A swallow and take another bite. I think about what I'm going to say to everyone. I figure (more or less) things out, but... My brother. What on Earth do I say to him?

I decided to sleep on it. I wake up the next morning, pack up and leave to the barn where they serve breakfast. On the way, I stop at the front desk and toss a ten on the desk. The lady offers my a "pack of smokes", and I quickly run out of there.

I arrive at the smelly barn, try to avoid sheep and cows. I eat the breakfast (Stale cereal with burnt toast, and some bacon. There was a big rusted pot labled "Meat." I decided to skip that.) I choke it down, and shoo a couple of chickens away from my food. I grab my bag and run back to my car, feeling sick but ignore it. I take a deep breath and start the engine. In less then a couple hours I'll arrive at the Muppet Theater. I get the chills and try to calm down the butterflies in my stomach. I back out the of motel.

I take a left at the fork in the road (I don't believe it; there's an actual giant FORK in the road.) My heart is pounding and I drive as slow as I can without annoying my fellow drivers. I pass by a sign that says, "Welcome to Muppetburg!" Oh boy, I can't breath now. There's only one thing running through my mind is Scooter. Scooter mad, angry, and upset. Scooter happy, excited and shocked. The suspence is killing me! What is he going to say?

Within ten minutes, I see a sign that says, "National Landmark- Muppet Theater! Next right." I take a deep breath to try to calm myself down and turn at the next right.

I drive under the gates, and see Kermit's face and half smile. It's going to be great meeting everyone again, but is it going to be great meeting Scooter again? What if he doesn't remember me? What if he does, but hates me? What if... What if he... No, I don't want to think about it.

Under the gates to my right there's a toll booth with a bear in it. I roll down my window and he says, "Bobo the bear here, may I see you're Muppet Card?" I take out my wallet, driver's license, credit card, aha, here it is. My official looking Muppet Card, signed by Jim Henson himself. I hear that Jim was sick of muppet imposters trying to sneak into the show, so everytime a pure-bred muppet was born he'd sign a card stating this muppet was 100%. I guess Brian Henson signs the cards, now.

I give my card to him, Bobo looks at it, nods, and gives it back to me. He pressses a button and the bar raises, letting me in. I pull in a parking space and put my car in park. I get out, and my feet move when I don't want them to. I inhale deeply and crisp, fall air seize my lungs and coolness is spread throughout my body. My heart's pounding. I tell my legs to stop moving, but they keep walking. I decide I've come all this way, I'm going to go through with it.

I walk up the steps and wrap my fingers around the door handles.

This is it.

I pull the door open and walk inside.

_Author's note: Whoa, dun dun daaaaaaaaah! Tune in tomorrow for another exciting chapter!  
>Copyright: "Life is a Highway" by Rascal Flatts<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Skeeter's Story **

**By: TheBlueManatee**

Chapter three: Party Rock is in the House Tonight 

_Hi'ya, TheBlueManatee here. Welcome to another chapter of Skeeter's Story! So, um, yeah. I'll let you read the story now._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

"Who are you?" I hear a sharp, squeaky voice next to me. I jump and turn, "M-me? Oh, heh, I'm Skeeter. Scooter's twin sister?"

"Oh yeah! I should 'a known, you two look exactly alike!"

I smile and say, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Well, I guess you wanna stay here a bit, join the family, as we say." I nod quickly. "Well, here's your key, room 304 in the Boarding House. Zoot here will show you around. Right Zootsy? Zootsy?" all that replied was snoring.

I turn around. There I see, sleeping in his traditional v-neck yellow shirt with a silver necklace, long wavy blue hair under a dark blue felt hat, white brimmed sunglasses, jeans for pants and open toed sandels, the famous sax player from Electric Mayhem! I almost squeal in delight when realize that I'll be meeting ALL of Electric Mayhem! Plus all the other Muppets! I don't get why I'm just realizing this now.

Pops broke my thoughts, "ZOOT! 'cuse me, ma'am." he walks into his office and returns with a book, _How to Wake Up Sleepyheads._ He opens it, looks at it, shakes his head and wings it right at Zoot's face!

Zoot bolts up and weezes, "I'm up! I'm up! Where's the fire..." He looks at book and says, "Jeez, ever thought about READING the book, Pops?" Pops nods, "Yea... but its more funn'ier if I chuck it at yah!" He laughs and Zoot frowns, "But anyway, 'need yah to show Skeeter here 'round. Got it?'

"Yea... I got yah Pops." Zoot weezes. Pops hands me a stack of "Food coupons," apparently, turn one of these in to the Canteen when you order and you get a free entree, drink, and dessert. Zoot picks up his saxophone, stands up, fixes his hat and says, "Com'on, Skee." I mouth in reply, "Ok!" I think I lost my voice trying to hold back squealing!

* * *

><p>"And, uh, this is the stage."<p>

"Cool." I respond. So far, Zoot has shown me behind the stage, the prop room (I calmed down a bit there), the attic, and now we're walking onto the stage from backstage left. I learned behind the stage that even though the Muppet Show isn't on air, the Muppets still perform for other pure bred muppets, hence Bobo guarding the place.

In the prop room, I learned that it's all taken care of by the government and millionairs because they give us a check every month. After all, the Muppet Theater _is _a national landmark.

In the attic, Zoot learned that Scooter left after Mom died and never returned. I told him that I've been living with my dad (When he asked, "Why didn't you get a job or something?" I responded, "Before the muppets offered you a house here, why were you homeless?" He retorted back, "tou shae, my friend.")

We walk on the stage, "Yup, down there is the band pit. Hey Lips." Lips does a short note on the trumpet in reply from his spot in the band pit. He was sitting with Delores-Trumpet Girl- she now plays trumbone and is Lips' sister. Nigel and Crazy Harry on triangle were both sitting there, too. Zoot adds, "They're rehearsing for tonight's show." he looks at me, "You know... I think you might be able to join the cast here."

"Really! It's always been my dream to be on the Muppet Show."

"Well, like Disney World, we like to make to dreams come true." and then he laughs, wipes the brim of his hat and says, "Can you act, sing, dance, or anything special?"

"Well," I reply, "I'm really good at gymnasstics."

"Thats good enough talent for me. Com'on." I grin and skip off the stage, trailing after Zoot.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Green Stuff," Zoot says as we walk into backstage right. Kermit, who was sitting at his desk, glances our way for a nanosecond, then turns back around and says, "Hey Scooter. Nice to see you're done your buisness trip early." I have to laugh, "Kermit? I-I'm Skeeter." Kermit glances at us one more time, turns around for a second and say, "Ok Scoo-" He whips his head around, "Hey Skee-der! Oh why, hello! I haven't seen you in a while."<p>

"Yeah," I respond, "Its been too long. But I'm to see my um," I gulp, "My brother." Kermit then replies, "Well Scooter's on a buisness trip, he won't be back 'til tomorrow. You can stay here overnight, if you want to."

"Well, Kermit, I was... Um, kinda maybe hoping that..." My stomach's in knots with embarrasment and my words stumble and run into each other as they emerge from my throut. Kermit says for me, "You were hoping to stay longer then overnight right?" I blush and nod. Kermit laughs and says, "Well, how's forever sound?"

"Really! You mean it!" I exclaim.

"Of course I do."

"Oh wow, thanks Kermit! Just can you tell me where the room 304 is in the Boarding House?"

"The Boarding House?" Kermit looks like I said, "The Jail house." Kermit waves his flipper, "The Boarding house is for orphaned Muppets waiting to get adopted. _You _will stay with us." He puts a flipper on my shoulder and takes the key, "I'll give this back to Pops for you."

"Thanks, Kermit." He opens a drawer full of keys. The frog shuffles them around and pulls out a pair with a soccer ball key chain. He hands it to me, "Here you go, room 304 of the Muppet _Dressing Rooms._ Our old dressing rooms are now our rooms, for sleeping and bathing and such." He looks at the binders and says, "I'll just have Camilla and Ethel share a dressing room." Kermit nods and turns towards Zoot. Zoot says, "Skeeter here, well, I think she has the talent to be on the show." I straighten my possture. Kermit replies, "Well, Zoot. I'm sure Skee-der can be on the show."

He flips open the "Show Biz." binder and lands right on the page. He looks at the page, and then at me. Back to the binder, then back at me. Kermit mumbles and says, "Well, we'll have to cancel "The Great Gonzo" solo act which isn't a um, tradegy..." he gulps, "Can you still do trapeze?"

"Yup!" I nod excitedly.

"That settles it!" He slams the binder shut, "You and Gonzo will be performing tonight! Is that ok with you?"

"Of course! Thank you!" I take his hand, er flipper and shake it.

* * *

><p>"Did someone call me?"<p>

"Gonzo, no..." Kermit says. Gonzo glances at me then back to Kermit, "Oh hey Scooter. Did that meeting go well?"

"Gonzo... I'm Skeeter." I laugh.

"Oh that's nice..." His yellow eyelids raise, "WAIT A SECOND! Hey Skeeter!" and he faces me. I salute and say, "Hi Gonzo."

"So Kermit, What did you want to talk to me about?" his rough voice says.

"Well, I didn't really want to talk to you... but I guess since you're here..." Kermit says and looks at Gonzo. "Gonzo, you remember Skee-der, right?"

"Of course I do!" He extends his arm out at me and raises his eyelids again, "You're all grown up!" Zoot and I laugh. "Yeah, you are too." I raise my hand to shake his fuzzy one. Zoot leans on the desk. I smile as Gonzo starts talking about our days in the nursery.

After Gonzo, Kermit, and I talk to Zoot about our days at Nanny's, a small voice comes from the steps, "Uncle Kermit! Uncle Kermit!" And a tiny little frog hops down the steps. "Hi ho, Robin." Kermit says and Robin hops on the desk. Robin looks at me and then Kermit, "Uncle Kermit, who's that? That's not Scooter, is it?"

"Robin, this is Skee-der. You probably don't remember her, since you were only a small tad pole when you met her." Kermit replies, and Robin leaps up and grabs my hand. "Hi-ya, Skee-der. Nice to meet you!" Robin swings back and forth on my arm like a rope swing. I laugh and swing him high into the air and back onto the desk. Kermit pats Robin's little head.

"Kermie! Kermie!" and light and airy voice from upstairs calls down to the frog. Robin says in a fearful voice, "I better go before she sits on me! _Again!_" Robin hops off the desk and I start bursting out laughing. (You could say I'm not in the "Miss Piggy Fan-club") Poor Robin makes a run for it onto the stage. "Kermie!" Miss Piggy's voice comes down the stairs and stops next to Kermit. Kermit sighs, "Yes Piggy?"

"There isn't any bottled wa-" She glances at me, then at Zoot, who's chest raises and falls slowly and peacefully. I figure he's asleep, not to my surprise, of course. Piggy says dully, "Hi Scooter. Can I sign up for Facebook now?"

"Uh, Piggy?" I say. (Having no idea what Scooter has to do with Facebook...) "I'm Skeeter." Alright, it was cute the first times, but now this "Running gag" is getting annoying. I better complain to someone.

I look around. Miss Piggy looks at me, then at Kermit. Kermit shugs as if to say, "I didn't invite her." Piggy says in a light and airy voice, "Um, Kermie?" Then in a menacing growl, "What's _she_ doing here?"

"Well, um, Piggy," Kermit gulps and I take a couple steps back, "Skee-der here will be staying with us for a while."

"Will she be performing?"

"Yes, Piggy."

"Will she be getting solos?"

"Maybe, Piggy." Kermit sighs, but Piggy goes on, "Will she..." But I interuppt, "Um, Piggy. You'll still be a star. Don't worry," I snort, "I'm not stealing your spotlight."

"Good, Skeeter. You know your place-In the background," She flips her hair back, "And _moi_ know's mine- In the spotlight." I fold my arms and roll my eyes. "But, Skeeter, pull any funny buisness," she growls, "and you'll wake up _in the cooler!_ Got it?"

"Got it." I click my toungue and salute, being a tad sarcastic. She rolls her eyes and hops, skips, and jumps back to her dressing room. Kermit sighs and says, "Some things never change, do they?"

* * *

><p>I wake Zoot up (By saying, "Wow, is that, um, thing from outer space?" no sooner did I say that, he woke up, "Wha? What?" I sighed, "Relax, nothing landed. The tour?" he rubs his head, "Oh yeah, heh, Sorry.") He asks, "You hungry?" my stomach growls softly and I nod. I haven't eaten since this morning, and that was slop! "Good, heh," Zoot says, "I am too." We walk down the stairs and into the Canteen. We sit up on the bar stools. George stalks over to us, "Hello. I'm George. May I take your order?"<p>

"George? I thought you were the janitor."

"I was, kid. Until that Beaugard replaced me. Well, I guess I sort'a still am... An-y-way, I work here now. May I ta'-ke your order, now, _ple-ase?_"

"Oh right right..." and we both order. We start talking about the show, and within a few seconds George comes back with two plates. He looks over at that menu board, lowers his eyebrows and says, "Hey, Chef. Could'ja stop putting _Frog legs_ on the menu? We're gonna get _fired._"

"Ooh, okie dokie. Froog Leeeegsh ar-ga ooff, ghe men-oo. Noo fiiren fer ush." he crosses off with a piece of chalk "Froog Leegsh." I hold back laughing, but I almost choke on a piece of lettuce. Zoot had to wack me on the back a couple times to help me out. Ah jeez. We start talking again about the show, Statler and Waldorf, but most of all, Scooter.

"Yeah, Scooter's the go-fer around here."  
>"Really?" I say, humoring him and take a bite of my sandwich. "Yeah," he says, "He's pretty good at it, too. He used to be the road manager for Electric Mayhem. He was pretty good at that, too." I nod. He smirks goes on, "You know, I haven't talked this much in a while. "<p>

"Yeah," I smirk back, "you don't strike me as a, I don't know, 'talking person.'"

"In the beginning of _The Muppet Show_ I was." Then he looked like he said the wrong thing.

"Oh," I say, "Sorry if I'm getting personal, but what-I don't know- what quieted you?" As if on cue, a blond girl with huge lips and a boy with long orange hair and a mustache come hopping down the stairs, the girl dragging the boy, "Hi, like, you guys." the girl says in a valley girl voice. Zoot holds his saxophone close to his chest. She says when they both walk over to us, "Like, who's your friend, Zoot."

"Oh this here's Skeeter, guys." Zoot says.

"Like, I'm Janice," the girl says and points to the boy-who was grasping her other hand- "And, like, this here's..." She was interuppted by the boy, "Sgt. Floyd Pepper." he tips his green hat. Janice flips her head dramatically left then right, "Like, _Flo-oyd, _I was gonna say _that._" Floyd fixes the bass strapped to his back and laughs/coughs. "Hi Skee-der." and she shakes my hand. "Hi Janice. Nice to meet you." Floyd nods to me and I nod back. Floyd says to Zoot "Hey Zoot! My man, Z-O-O-T, sax is your axe, the cool cat with the cool hat, the blue..."

"I think he gets it, Floyd." Janice whispers. Zoot responds, "Floyd, my man, F-L-O-Y-D, um... You blow bass, uh, um..." he scratches his head, "aaah I got nothin'." Janice and I laugh and Floyd shakes his head. They both order, and Janice says to me, "Like, are you gonna be on _every _showfrom now on?" I nod, "I hope so." jeez, if she goes on about her spotlight...

"Oooo," She says, "That's _rully_ cool. Fer' sure. Well, Good luck, like, fer tonight."

"Thanks," I say. Floyd takes both trays, "See you guys, later."

"Like, bye!" And they go back upstairs.

Zoot holds his sax closer to his chest. I think for a second, pry my mouth away from my strawberry banana smoothie, and say, "Zoot, you alright?" He nods slowly and sighs. I frown a bit. We hand our food coupons in and Zoot takes a deep breath, "Now, I'm going to show you Electric Mayhem's dressing room. I think you're gonna like it."

I grin.

* * *

><p>I race up the stairs after Zoot, down the hallway, and cross the bridge to a really colorful door. Zoot half smiles and opens the door. We walk into a hallway, then into a huge room with a small band stage, a couch, two loveseats, and a flatscreen T.V. The room is shaped like an octogon, with each wall a different color and a door. The green door's labled, "Dr. Teeth," red door labled, "ANIMAL!" orange door labled, "Sgt. Floyd Pepper" next to that was a pink door labled, "Janice" a blue door labled, "Zoot." and finally, a yellow door labled, "Lips." The band was playing, "Can you picture that?" I grin at my musical heros. Dr. Teeth yells smoothly, "Hold it, hold it." and they stop playing. Everyone stops except Janice, who keeps playing her guitar. Everyone stares at her, "What? Oh yeah... like, hold it." and she holds onto her guitar tightly. Zoot says, "Hey everyone, this is Skeeter."<p>

"Right," Janice says, "Skeeter is like, Scooter's twin sister, everyone."

"Ah, should'a known, the two have the 'zact same looks." Dr. Teeth says.

"Yeah," I say dully, "I get that a lot."

"Skee-ter, I'm Doctor Teeth, golden teeth and golden tones. Welcome to my presence."

"My, uh, pleasure." I say and shake his hand. It freaked my out a bit that his arm could reach from his shoulder about four and a half feet above me, to mine. I shake it off. "Like, I'm Janice on lead guitar."

"I'm Floyd, I blow bass."

"ANIMAL DRUM! Ah ha ha ha."

"I'ma Lips. I do the trumpet. Uh, I guess 'real well."

"And, uh, I'm Zoot. Sax is my axe."

"Nice to meet you guys." I say and sit with my legs crossed on the carpet. "And I'm Skeeter. I like sports, music, and performing. I hate the color pink." Janice mumbles, "Aww, but, like, pink's rull nice." Teeth raises his... shades (or eyelids... to be honest I don't really know) and says "You like music?"

"Yeah. A lot. Could you guys maybe play me something?" I shrug. Janice leans towards me, "Rully? Oh my, like, Go-yd!"

"Yeah." I say, sort of confused.

"Fer 'Surely!" She replies, excited, "Right guys?" Floyd blinks and says, "Wow, a muppet who _wants _to hear us! How 'bout that Teeth?"

"Yeah Sarg Pepper! how 'bout that, Mr. Sax-o-beat?"

"B-flat!" He exclaims, then realizes the question, "Wait, wha? Oh, uh, yeah." Zoot says and picks the the saxophone up to his blue lips. Lips nods and Animal shouts, "BOOGIE! BOOGIE!" Floyd shushes him. Dr. Teeth raises his sunglasses and says, "Skee, you wanna hear music? You've come to the right place! A one, and a two and a half..."

* * *

><p>"Wow, guys! That was really cool. Thanks." I say and clap my hands. Animal laughs and nods his head. Everyone bows their head and Dr. Teeth tips his hat, "Our pleas-ure, Missie heh ha. It's posi-lutly good to sing 'Can yah Pic-ture 'zat' again."<p>

Zoot looks at his wrist, "Hey, Teeth." he weezes, "It's about six fiftee-" He doesn't get to finish, because I bolt up and say, "Oh my gosh! I gotta get ready! Bye guys... Thanks again!" I grab my bag and rush out the door. I close it behind me and race faster then a marathon runner.

The show starts at six-thirty! I fish in my jacket pocket and grab my key. I run up the stairs and stop at the door labled "304" I open it and walk slowly into a very small room. On the left wall, there's a desk with a mirror and a soft chair. I look at the right wall and see a dressor. Behind me is the door and a closet. In the back of the room, there's a small bed under a window. I notice the lack of color- everything's either baige or grey. Hm, needs more color.

I unpack my bag and put some things in the drawers. I look over to my small bed, and see a mini fridge. I open it and there's a few beers in here! I stopped aging before I could drink, so I shouldn't really... I ignore that fact and pop one open. I take a swig and bitterness is spread through out my throut! I do a spit take and wipe my mouth with my blanket. Oh God, that was _awful. _At least I know I'm not missing anything great! I toss the rest of the pack out the window.

* * *

><p>I brush my hair and tie a green ribbon to serve as a headband. I tug one of my huge curls straight and it bounces right back into a curl like a spring. I sigh, I wonder if my hair would look prettier straight.<p>

I frown. In middle school, there's unspoken law. That unspoken law is there always has to be a child who the other kids make fun of. A kid that everyone goes to when they're having a bad day and need someone to pick on. In middle school, _I _was that kid. I was different. I was not like the others. I was the easiest target. I was the only Muppet in an all human school. It was _torture._ One particular day, I was made fun of because of my curls.

* * *

><p><em>"Eww..."<em> I remember a snotty human girl who wasn't having the best hair day saying to me, _"Your curls are ugly!"_

_"Well, they're my curls, and _I _like 'em!" _I fought back.

"_Ugly! Ugly! Ugly!" She chanted. And then she'd parade around in booty shorts and tank tops. I ran home sobbing that day. I cried when I rode ip the elevator. I cried as I bolted down the hallway. I stopped crying when I open the door. Dad looked at my tear stricken face. He swooped me up in his arms (I was much smaller then I am now) _

I squeezed my eyes tighter, to bring the memory closer. I smell rain, spring, and a hint of lab chemicals.

_"Daddy," I said, "The girls made of fun of me again today! They said I was ugly because of my curls. And they made fun of me for playing Basketball instead of Cheerleading!" Dad hugged me tighter, "They are just jealous of you, Skeeter. They are jealous that you are faster and stronger then most girls are." I half smiled, but then forwned again, "What about my curls! YOU think they're pretty, don't you Daddy?"_

_"Of course I do, Skeeter. You're the prettiest girl I know." then he stroked my cheek and put me down. He walked me over to his laptop, and pulled up Kermit the Frog singing "Being Green" on Sesame Street. I sniff and Dad puts me in his lap. I was confused why he was showing me this, but I listened to the lyrics. I half smile._

_I smiled nice and big when he sings, "... And it's beautiful, and I think it's what I want to be." The song stops but I hit, "Replay" I hit replay over and over again about ten times. Everytime someone made fun of me (Which was every sticken' day), I'd ask Dad to play it for me. I learned to love myself from it. I love me, and it's what I want to be._

* * *

><p>"Skeeter!" My memory shatters on the floor and I jump ten feet in the air, "Sorry to startle you, Skeeter." Gonzo says, "But It's almost showtime!" He eyelids raise and he closes the door on his nose. I sigh and half laugh. I open the door and run down the steps.<p>

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

_Author's Note: Sorry guys. Long and somewhat boring chapter here. Next Chapter is where the action is!  
>Copyright: Chapter title- "Party Rock Anthem" LMFAO <em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Skeeter's Story**

**By: TheBlueManatee**

Chapter Four: This Could Really be a Good Life 

Scooter grins as he hops off the bus. He grins when he shows Bobo his pass. He grins as he runs up the steps. He doesn't know why, but he's super-duper happy today.

Well, maybe it's because he got done that meeting with the president early. The Muppets now have free internet!

Maybe it's because he has a feeling somthing really great and special's gonna happen.

Call it a sixteen year old's intuition, or just call it crazy, Scooter doesn't really care. It feels like he had a big bowl of happy for breakfast. Scooter fishes in his pocket for something- a note. He's really confused why he had a sudden impulse to look in his jacket pocket.

He shrugs. He pulls it out, unfolds it, and reads, "_Dear Scooter, Hi! It's your twin sister, Skeeter, writing to you from Calafornia! Guess what? We won the Soccer game! We kicked butt! we are the champions! The score was 25 to 4! (I kicked most of the goals) so, did you win the Math thinga-ma-bob? Of course you did. You big nerd. I'm sure Dad's proud of you. Anyway, gotta go! Someone broke out the ice cream (Mint chocolate chip! My favorite!) Peace out cub scout, Skeeter." _

Scooter stops reading and folds it back up. Skeeter. He's surprised the note survived the washes this old jacket had. _I practiallly abandoned her. What possessed me to do such a thing? I'm her older brother and I just left her behind! If only she knew how sorry I am and, and I miss her._

Scooter sighs and opens the door.

_Well, it's too late now. She and Dad probably moved out of the house._ _I just left her and Dad there. All I left was a note! They probably hate me._ He sighs and runs with his head down towards his dressing room. However, Scooter wasn't paying any attention to where he's going. He collides with another muppet. BANG!

* * *

><p>I collapse on the ground. "Owwww..." I groan. Some Muppet just banged into me as I walked down the stairs. I rub my head and feel a bump forming. Great. I tap my hands around for my glasses. I pick them up and rub my eyes open.<p>

I have a mini heart attack.

There, sitting in front of me, was my brother. Scooter. My brother I haven't seen in thrity years. My brother who I said horrible things to. My brother who I thought I would never see again. My twin brother, Scooter.

I gasp, and Scooter looks up and he gasps, too. His eyes go wide, and so do mine. He inhales deeply, and I do too. He speaks first, "Skee... Skeeter?"

"Mm hm." I nod, for my mouth won't move.

"It's... b-been... So... _long!"_

"Thirty years." I force out of my throut. We're both stunned into in-action until Kermit calls, "FIVE MINUTES TO CURTAIN! Oh... Scooter! You're early... I see you've met..." He gulps, "Skee-der."

"Yeah the meeting went, um, swell... Skeeter!" He stands up and helps me up. His hand met my mine, and my heart pumped rapidly. "Oh Skeeter!" Scooter says and pulls me into a hug, "Skeeter! I missed you so much... I'm really sorry I left. I'm sorry I abandoned you and Dad... I'm sorry that Mom died! I'm sorry for everything! I'm sor-"

"Scooter," I say and let him go. Oh my God what do I say? Well, let's see here, "You abandoned me. You left me and Dad when we needed to stick together as a family." A tear runs down Scooter's cheek. Aw crap, wrong thing. I'm such an idiot sometimes!

I inhale deeply, "But.. It's ok. I forgive you."

Scooter has a confused look on his face, and I say, "Scooter, I was never mad!" I half smile and laugh, "I came back, because I missed yah." I softly punch his cheek, "Nerd." Scooter smiles and punches me back in the arm.

"I'm so sorry for what I last said to you. I missed you so freakin' much, Scooter. Dad does, too" I say. I hate getting mushy like this, but...

Scooter responds, "It's ok. I kinda deserved it, for what I did to you."

"No way, Scooter!" I exclaim, "You're loved by quillions apon gazillions of people! you're a movie star! You shouldn't _ever _be sorry for that."

Scooter blushes and mumbles, "Aw gee."

I tell him about how Zoot showed me around and I met everyone. Scooter nods, and was about to speak but Kermit calls into his intercom, "TWO MINUTES 'TIL CURTAIN! AAAAAAAHHHH!" Suddenly, a wave of Muppets come up the stairs, down the stairs, left and right.

The Electric Mayhem zooms past and somthing shiny drags my eyes toward the floor. Zoot's saxophone! With a swoop of my hand I grab it and without thinking I run onto the stage.

Meanwhile, Kermit calls, "FIVE SECONDS TO CURTAIN!"

* * *

><p>A bright light hits my eyes and blinds me for a moment. When I regain my already-poor eyesight, I see a sea of Muppets all staring at me with eager eyes. My knees go weak and wobble. I look to Backstage Right and see Scooter with a clipboard smiling and doing a thumbs up. Kermit has his arms folded and a smirk.<p>

I feel my face get red. Skeeter! Say something! I start, "Uh, Welcome to the Muppet Show! I'm ah, Skeeter, Scooter's twin sister. Uh, I'm new."

"Well, _obviously!" _Floyd says from down in the band pit. I continue, "A der her her, so without um, further ado, here's the show!" I toss Zoot's saxophone to him and run off the stage. Zoot and Rowlf start the theme song.

"I swear to Jim, Scooter, If you do that again..." I nudge Scooter's arm. He laughs and says, "That's for all the times you sent a virus to my computer!"

"Yeah..." I say, "But you always fixed it! No matter what virus I sent to you, you always had an antidote or something. You _nerd_."

The newsman rushes by and papers fly everywhere. Kermit calls out from the stage, "... And a very warm welcome to our newest member of the family, everyone give a hand for Miss Skeeter Grosse! Yaaaaaayyyy!"

Scooter pushes me on stage. "Wait, what? Aaaaaahhhh!" I say as I stumble on the stage.

* * *

><p>I say after I recovered from the shock, "Sorry Kermit. But I don't think their hands can come off." The crowd laughs and Kermit rolls his eyes playfully. "And now I'm happy to introduce..."<p>

"Lew Zealand and his amazing Fish Organ!" I interupt, "Yaaaaaayyyy!" and flail my arms like Kermit usaually does. He makes a noise that sounds like a groan and walks off the stage. Lew Zealand giggles and starts wacking his fish.

Electric Mayhem runs back to get changed for "Rockin' Robin." Zoot walks up to me and says, "Um, thanks Skee. For my saxophone, I mean."

"Heh, no problem. Now, go get ready!" I say and shoo him off. I sigh and Scooter asks if I want to help him plan next week's show. I nod and open up his laptop. Hmm, now what can I hack on this thing...

I grin. I can't help myself, can I?

"Hey, Miss Skeeter." a small perky voice next to me says. I look up and around, but find nobody. "Down here!" The voice says again and I feel a tugging at my shirt. I look down and see the small little frog, Robin. "Hi'ya Robin. Watcha' doing out here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say hi." He grabs onto my arm and starts swinging. I swing him high and he whoops and laughs. I laugh, too. I throw him up and catch him again, like a small ball. Robin laughs and says, "Again! Again Miss Skeeter!"

"Just Skeeter, kiddo." I grin and toss him higher and higher. "Neato taquito!" I laugh. I throw him up so high this time that he lands on one of the rafters! Oh boy. Kermit's not gonna like this. I hear the soft patter of flippers on wood. I gulp. My first day, and I already screwed something up. Kermit's sure going to send me to the Boarding House! I yell softly, "Don't worry Robin! I'll get you down!"

"Take your time, Skeeter. It's fun up here! Wee!" And he swings on a rafter board. "Heh," I say, "You sound like Gonzo!" I take off my half jacket and hold it out like a trampoline, "Jump Robin!" I look back and forth towards the stage. A frog shadow gets closer and closer...

"Ok," Robin says then jumps, "Woho!" Robin lands in my jacket. Kermit walks in, and I exhale a sigh of relief. Robin's ok and Kermit won't have my head after all. The frog says, "Hi Skeeter, hi Robin."

"Hi'ya Kermit."

"Hi Uncle Kermit. I'm having a great time!"

"Oh good." Kermit says, "I hope you'll call your mom and tell her?"

"Of course, Uncle Kermit." and Robin hops off my jacket and up the stairs. I put my arms through the sleaves and ask Kermit, "Hey why does Robin have to call his Mum?"

"Oh, Magge is _very _protective of Robin. If she doesn't get a report every week, she'll be here faster then a dragonfly on a jetpack." He pauses, "Wait, what?"

* * *

><p>Fozzie comes in from the Canteen, "Kermit? When do I get to go on?"<p>

"Um, hold on Fozzie." he flips open his binder, and Fozzie looks at him. I'm surprised he doesn't notice me. I shug and Kermit says, "You can have one right before Skeeter's act."

"Ok, thanks Ker- wait a minute! Did you say before Skeeter's act?"

"Uh huh." Kermit couldn't look less bored. Fozzie whips his head around and says, "Where's Skeeter? I don't see her."

"She's right behind you, Fozzie."

"Where..." and turns around and faces me. I wave my hand and say, "Here I am!" Fozzie looks like he's seen a celebrity, "Skeeter! Oh hello! I thought you were Scooter! It's been too long! How have you been? When did you come here? Will you stay here? Have you met Scooter yet? Do you wanna hear one of my jokes?"

"I know, I get that a lot, I've been good, a couple hours ago, yup, yes, and sure fire away!" Fozzie looks like he's just won a grammy, "Oh my gosh! Really Skeeter? _You _wanna hear one of _my _jokes!"

"Um, sure." I say, "I'm all ears."

"Um, ok... Let's see, I have a great one ready?"

"Mm hmm." I nod, trying to look excited. I know Fozzie, and I know his jokes are terrible, but I'm not gonna pull an Uncle Statler and Uncle Waldorf. He grins and starts, "Knock Knock!" Fozzie looks so excited. "Who's there?" I respond.  
>"Alpaca!"<br>"Alpaca who?"  
>"Alpaca the trunk, you pack the suitcase! Wocka wocka wocka!"<p>

"Oh, heh, ha ha! Ha! Ha, ha..." I fake laugh, trying to make him feel good about himself.

"You LIKED it?" He says, looking so hopeful and happy that someone _finally _liked one of his jokes. "You really truely liked it! Tell the truth!"

"Um," I put my hand on his fluffy shoulder, feeling bad for the poor bear, "Sure, sure I did Fozzie."

"Oh thank you Skeeter!" he pulls me into a bear hug (Pun not intended... Oh what the heck. Pun intended) and I half smile. Kermit says to Fozzie, "Fozzie! You're on!"

"Ok! Oh boy! I can't wait to tell everyone my new joke!"

I shake my head and wonder how bad Satler and Waldorf are going to heckle him tonight.

* * *

><p>"Chief? George and Mildred can't do 'At the Dance' tonight." Scooter says in a hurry, clutching his clipboard for dear life.<p>

"What! Why not?" Kermit says.

"Funny bone's broken." Kermit scrunches his face and I fake-laugh, "A der her her." from my swivel chair in the corner. I'm practising Origami, I'm making a swan! It looks more like a mistake. I make a soft noise that sounds like a mix of a walrus and a groan.

I'm folding paper to recover from my act. I swung on trapeze while avoiding penguins and Gonzo being shot out of cannons! I avoided every one of them, but at the end Crazy Harry lit a firework and I was blasted twenty feet in the air. Lucky for me, Muppets are very tolerant to explosions.

Zoot comes in to get changed into his band suit. Scooter and Kermit look at each other, then at Zoot, then at...

Me!

"Skee-der..." Kermit says and Scooter sneers in the background. "Can you dance?"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, I climb down the steps in a pretty blue strapless dress that Hilda gave to me after seeing my wordrobe ("Oh no no no no 'weetheart, I 'ill not allow you to wear 'his in pub-lic!") and I walk on stage.<p>

I grab Zoot's hand and he puts his hand on my weist. I could feel myself blushing. I just met the guy, what four hours ago? And now I'm _ballroom dancing _with him. The curtain opens and I mumble to myself, "One two three, one two three..." I can't dance for my life, but I mimice Zoot's footsteps and I think I was alright.

Zoot looks like he's in a daydream. He closes his eyes and twirls me around. He looks like he's off in another world or time period. I quickly tap his wrist with my fingers, to wake him up. Sam and a brunette what-not finish up, and we tell our joke.

"Last week I had to make ten pitstops during the race."

"Really? Why, Zoot?"

"I had to ask for directions."

We get laughs, and Animal and Bridget "boogie." At the end of the sketch, Zoot twirls me over to the bottom of the extreamly low chandelier. I spin around, but a pain on the top of my head stops me. I mumble, "Zoot. Quit moving around so much, I'm stuck."

"That's the point!" he mumbles back.

"What?" I hiss.

"It's a joke."

I groan as Zoot spins me around. The chandelier twinkles and people laugh. Zoot faces the audience and nods his head while laughing. I kick him swiftly in the heel and he falls. It's my turn to laugh, now! The curtain closes as Zoot tries to untangle my curl from the thing.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow OW." I say as Zoot takes a clump and pulls, "Sorry, Skee. Hold on, I think I got it..."

"OW OW OW, OKAY!" I say as the last of it's untangled. I sigh a sigh of relief and I stalk to Backstage Right with Zoot trailing at my heels.

"I cannot _believe_ you made me do that." I say to Kermit I throw the ribbon out of my hair. Scooter smirks in the background, and I sneer, "Yeah. Just you wait until next act, I'm really gonna get you then!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Author's Note: Yaaaaaay! I have one reviewer! WOOO! Anyway, *Clears throut* I own nothing. _

**_Edit:_ **_Yay! One reviewer is now two reviewers! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews guys! Keep 'em coming!  
>Copyright: "Good Life" by One Republic<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Skeeter's Story**

**By: TheBlueManatee**

Chapter Five: 'Cause When A Heart Breaks No It Don't Break Even. 

"Here. Eat it. It'll make you feel you better, promise."

Zoot sighs, "No thanks, Skee." and pushes the bowl away from him. I had gotten us each a bowl of ice cream (Skipping breakfast for the next two days won't kill me) after the party.

When the Muppet Show was over, we had a party to celebrate my arrival. It was really fun! A brunette what-not with blue eyes asked Scooter to slow dance with her. Huh. My brother, Scooter, got a girl.

Huh.

Janice begged Floyd to dance, and Animal "boogied" with a brunette what-not in a pink turtleneck.

I stared at the couples for a while, and then Zoot stood up next to me, "Care to dance?" and he stuck his hand out, "As friend, I mean." I laughed, "Why certainly, as friends, I mean." We danced like we did at the "At the Dance" sketch. It was fun and Zoot's a great dancer. I looked over at my brother a few times, but when I turned back around Zoot was gazing at Janice.

After a while of dancing, Clifford turned down the music and Delores came in holding a very small female Muppet toddler with short blond curls and a green turtleneck. The small Muppet was only a bit taller then Robin.

Delores let go of the toddler's hand and the kid went running towards Lips. He was down on one knee with his arms extended. He scooped her up in his arms and held onto her tight. Lips looked around and said, "Uh, this is my lit'le sister, Mari." Mari waves her hands and hugs Lips again.

"Man, I didn't know Lips had'a lit'tle sis." Floyd said, walking over to us.

"Yeah, me neither." Zoot said, confused. We shook it off and went back to dancing.

* * *

><p>"Oh, heh," I hop over the counter and look through drawers. Finally, I found what I was looking for, "Here 'ya go, Zoot. Now you don't have to eat it with your face!" I stick a spoon in his chocolate-lovers dream sundae.<p>

I pull out another spoon (Actually, it was a spork-we're out of spoons) and stick it in my bowl. "I wonder if..." I grin and look in cupboards. Aha! I pull out a bottle of chocolate sauce and pour it on my sundae. When the ice cream was swimming in chocolate syrup,

("Hey, Skee. Ya' want some ice cream with your chocolate sauce?")

I hand the bottle to Zoot. He half laughs and says, "Oh, what the hey." and takes the bottle. "Ah, there 'yah go." I grin and hop back over the counter and sit on the bar stool. "So," I say after a mouthful of mint chocolate ice cream with chocolate fudge, "What's up with you and Janice? Oh..." I shut my eyes.

Stupid, that's personal! I want to smack myself in the head for saying that. However, Zoot responds with sadness, "Nah, it's cool." he sighs and I lean in with interest. He takes a deep breath and says, "Jan and I, we used to have something. I loved her, so much. I felt kinda confident, like I had'a place in this world."

I nod, and he continues, "But... She switched from a flower girl to valley girl. And… Her love interest changed, from a certain saxophone player to a certain… _bass _player." I put my bowl down. Aw, this is so sad! "_Ode to be young, and to feel love's true sting." _-Albus Dumbledore.

"We tried drawing straws for her... But I could tell she was more happy with Floyd. So, I let her go. I didn't really wanna talk that much anymore. What was there to talk about? I was trying to figure out what's my place _now?_"

"Wow, Zoot that's really brave of you. You must be really mad at Floyd. I mean.."

"Yeah. But, actually, I have noth'in against Floyd. Cus hating him..."

"Is not going to bring her back." I say with him, "It'll just make matters worse."

We both sigh and he looks at me curiously, "How did you know what I was going to..."

"When Scooter left, I used to say the same thing to myself everyday." I grab my bowl and poke at the frozen dessert. Zoot does the same.

"Hey. You do have a place." I nudge him on the shoulder.

"Aw, Skee you're just saying that 'cus…"

"Your place is in The Electric Mayhem." I say, ignoring him. "Without you, it's like… Birthday cake with no frosting. It's got the eggs and milk and junk, but it's _boring._ Still, it's kind of good, but it's missing something." I stir the chocolate chips in my bowl.

"It's also to be a great friend."

Zoot looks at me, "Yeah? To who?"

"To me." I say, flat and plainly, like I was speaking a fact. We finish up, and I leap over the counter and grab the empty bowls. I put them in the sink and Zoot says to me, "Thanks, Skee."

"Hey, no problem. Chocolate is the best remedy for a broken..."

"No," he says half grinning, "For listening. I've kept that bottled up for years now. Thanks." He gently punches my arm. Zoot hops off the stool and walks up the steps while shouting, "Night, Skeeter. See 'ya tomorrow."

* * *

><p>I squirt chocolate syrup down my throat and smile to myself. It's nice, to not feel alone in the fact that someone else was "left behind." I crawl over the counter and run up the steps (I felt like someone was watching me, egh!).<p>

I tip-toe past Pops, dash down the hallways and into my room. I didn't bother getting changed, and jumped into my bed. I pull the covers up to my chin and fall asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Author's note- I figured out a publishing day! Every Monday (I hope) to publish a new chapter. Hope you like this little scene in the Canteen! Yes, Mari is my OC.  
><em>_Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and have a joyous holiday to anyone else I'm missing!  
>Copyright: Chapter Title taken from 'Falling to Peices" by The Script.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Skeeter's Story**

Chapter Six: Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow. 

Father. Dad. Daddy. Papa. Dada. Abba, whatever you want you call him, he was the only one who ran through my thoughts anymore. I can't stand not knowing if he's okay or not.

Snow falls outside my window, and I gaze at the wonderful icy goodness. I'm really happy this place has heat. Each dorm has a private heater and we can crank the heat up to however high we want. I can't wait to play in the snow once this storm stops, but I have to get a sled...

But what about my father?

Is he alright? Did he remember to turn on the heat? Does he know that the third button to the right on the heater is jammed and you have to hold it in for ten and a half seconds for it to work?

Questions rack through my brain as the flurries become thicker and thicker. I sigh, why can't I just have a nice daydream without a thought about Dad crawling into my mind? I trace squiggly lines in the fog on my window. A snowflake cheers as it flies by. I wave goodbye to it and it sqeals back, "Bye bye!"

A chuckle emerges from my throat. Snow is so innocent.

He's fine, Skeeter. Dad's fine. Bunsen and Beaker have told me he's fine like, twenty time. I hear Mari and Lips laugh as they come down the hallway.

Mari is a great new addition to the team- in case you were wondering- she's really friendly and nice. Everyone likes her bubbly face and bouncy personality. Lips loves his little sister, and it's sweet.

It's funny because while Lips is somewhat shy and doesn't talk often in front of a crowd, Mari is chatty while on stage. She dances and talks with Kermit. She asked Kermit last night, "Is it okay if _I _open a number?" he agreed, and she opened Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem singing their version of, "Think."

I have small flashbacks sometimes about Scooter and I when we were ten or so when I watch her. I would be so proud to call him my big brother. I would chase him up the street, screaming, "SCOOTER! WAIT UP! BIG BROTHER WAIT UP!" I would make sure _everyone _in the neighborhood knew he was my big brother.

* * *

><p>I remember Mari, sitting up on the seats old guest stars would sit in to talk with Kermit.<p>

"Yeah. I'm Lips' little sister." she said on her first show.

"Ok, Mari. How old are you?"

"I'm six. And three quarters. I think."

"And have you stopped aging yet?"

"Uh huh. I love being six!"

"How adorable." Kermit said frankly as the crowd "Awww'ed." Kermit began again, "Mari, are you excited to be on The Muppet Show?"

"Yeah!" she replied, nodding her head excitedly and swinging her feet. Her curls bounced up and down. "I'm really happy to here. With my big brother!"

"Ok everyone give it up for Mari!" The audience cheered as Mari grinned and waved. Lips went a little red as Floyd and Delores elbowed him.

* * *

><p>My daydream was interrupted by a scream. A high pitched, valley girl scream. Ignoring what time it is, I snatch my lime green fuzzy robe and run downstairs.<p>

There, in the Canteen, Janice screams at the television. Floyd, Gonzo, Fozzie, Zoot, Lips, Scooter and I dash into the Canteen. Janice and Gladyes wave us over to the set. There we stare at the television. I look to see what channel they're on, and I see The Newman,

"Breaking news: The massive amounts of snow..." a pile of snow falls on the unlucky newsman. "A-hem." He starts again while fixing his glasses, "Have caused many car crashes on the highway."

My mind races and my stomach churns. Was my dad in one of them? Is he ok? Isn't snow supposed to be innocent, not a murderer?

"... however, this crash has to be the worst crash in the history of Muppetburg. Here is a picture of the poor victim of the incident. Younger Muppets might want to look away."

A woman with her eyes closed and a oxygen mask on her mouth flashes on the screen. She had horribly bloody skin and her curly blond hair was pulled back in a bun with metal chips in it.

"That's what I was, like, screaming about. I mean, rully! Like, look it's so gruesome, 'fer sure."

Lips pulls up a chair and sits down. He buries his face in his hands and says, "Oh 'mah God. No way. No way. Please no, not 'er. I know what she did but..."

"Lips, it's alright man." Zoot says and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Wha, what's like, going on rully?" Janice says, playing with the strings on her pajama pants.

I rub my arms in worry while Scooter scratches his head. Fozzie and Gonzo look at each other and shrug nervously. Lips takes a deep breath and says, "That's, ah, that's Mari's mum."

"So, your mom, too?" Gonzo says. She looked like she was in her twenties. I gulp.

She was _human. _If she was human, then neither Lips nor Mari is a pure-bred Muppet.

They can't live here anymore if that's the case. Mari will be sent to the Boarding House and Lips will be kicked out into the snow!

Lips takes another deep breath, "No. Just Mari's mom."

"So you guys are step-"

"No." He glances at Gonzo slowly, "Just Mari's. Mari, see... She's my..."

Pause for dramatic effect...

_"Daughter."_

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: <em>

_Copyright: Chapter title- "Let it Snow" by Sammy Cahn_

_Copyright: Mention- "Think" by Blues Brothers _

_Copyright: Mari- I actually do own her, believe it or not. You can PM me if you would like to use her in your own story._

_Ok, now that copyright stuff is over with, R&R!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Skeeter's Story**

**By:TheBlueManatee**

Chapter seven: Cause Our World is Spinning at the Speed of Light.

"Like, rully? She's your, like, _daughter _fer' sure?" Janice says, breaking the silence and answer the pressing question of, "Who's going to say something next?"

"Yeah, Jan. Lis is 'er name." He pointed to the TV, "She won the court case for the custody rights. Uncle Deadly and I had to skip a lotta' Muppet movies, 'cause we have been fighting in court so that _I _could have 'er."

"Lips...I, um, didn't know. Lis kidnapped Mari and won in court, so she's not _legally _guilty of anything. You wanted Mari because she's seventy-five percent Muppet, and only twenty-five percent human. A pure-bred can take better care of her, not to mention she likes _you _more. But what's Kermit gonna say? I mean, she's not a pure bred, and, and who know what might happen?" Fozzie says awkwardly.

"What... Uh, yeah... Why...How do you know all that?" Lips looks at him in shock.

"Well, to be honest I just guess- OW!" Fozzie was interrupted by Floyd's elbow in his kidney, "I mean, because I'm the smartest bear here. I think." Fozzie scratches his head.

Gonzo speaks up, "What's Kermit gonna say?"

"Dun'no." Lips responds.

Zoot says softly, "Nothing's gonna happen." he stares at the bottom of his plaid pajama pants and scratches his bald head. Everyone looks at him in surprise, and he looks around nervously, but says confidently, "Lips fought long and hard for her. This, I don't think should leave this room. Mari's not gonna go..."

"What's going on?"

Mari in a dashiki down to her ankles walks into the canteen rubbing one eye and yawning. "Um," Lips says panicking, "Nothin'. Nothin's uh, happening."

"But I heard my name." Mari's small voice says and she hops on a barstool. We all hold our breath.

"I'm hungry, da- Lips," she half sighs and everyone exhales, grateful she changed the subject. "I came down, 'cause I was really hungry, and you weren't in the room, and I got scared, but I thought 'Ok, I'll just go down to the Canteen. It's breakfast time, anyway.' So I came down. And, here I am!" Mari smiles and spins on the barstool.

Lips puts his hand on her head to stop her and says, "Alright. Gladys, get uh, a bowl of Cheerios or something, and a granola bar for me."

"You got it," Gladys points to them both and tries to smile. I just stare at the little girl in front of me. No, she's not Lips' little sister anymore. She's his daughter.

Amazing, three simple words-"She's my daughter"-are going to cause a lot of problems.

I look up and see the daddy himself.

How... Why... When...

"Here, yah, guys uh, go." Gladys put down the bowl and the plate of two bars. I say, "Um, a bagel with cream cheese for me. If that's alright. And chocolate milk, please."

"Oh, d, I mean, Lips," The little girl, oblivious to what's happening here, says "Can I have chocolate milk?"

"Jus' white milk today. You had chocolate milk all last week."

"Okay." She says cheerfully as Gladys hands me my breakfast. She eats a spoonful of cereal and looks around at us while chewing.

I sigh and take the platter. Zoot taps Lips on the shoulder and nods. "Da-Lips," Mari mumbles, "When will I get it right..." but was interrupted by Lips, "Uh, Mari. They know. No one else does, but..." he nods, "They know."

"So, I don't have too..."

"No. You don't have to anymore, at least, not around these guys." Lips half smiles and Mari jumps into his arms and says, "I missed you, Daddy. So much!" She sniffs. Lips wraps his arms lovingly around his baby, and promises never to let go.

I nod at Zoot and half smile. _He-and you-did the right thing._

He shrugs. _Yeah. I dun'no. But what's gonna happen now?_

I sigh and shake my head. _We're just going to have to keep it a secret from Kermit until we can figure something out. _

He nods slowly and blinks behind his glasses. _I hope we can. _

I smile and shrug. _Hey, com'on, we're the Muppets! We always pull something off. I know we can now! _

He laughs and starts to walk upstairs. I whisper to him, "Where're you going? It's gonna be fine."

He whispers back, "I know, Skee. Not hungry anymore. I'm just... nervous that's all."

I pull my lips into a comforting smile, but it to myself more to anyone else.

I whip my head around and flash a look at Scooter. I put my head down and stare. _You better not tell anyone, blabber mouth._

He shrinks back and nods. _Ok ok! I won't! I'm sorry about that thing that happened with Joe... _

I fold my arms and turn away. _He couldn't look at me with a straight face for weeks. _

Scooter half laughs and shakes his head. I take a bite of my bagel and shiver from the coldness of early Winter.

* * *

><p>"Hey, um, George. Does this place has a mailbox?" I say when he passes by me on the balcony overlooking Backstage Right.<p>

"Yeah, Skee." He sighs.

"Thanks." I reply and hurry to my dressing room.

When I arrive there, I open the green door that has written out it in foam letters, "Skeeter's Locker Room." I open the door to the small room. I look around. I had it repainted so it has lockers all lined up around the walls. I look up. On the ceiling, I had stars and planets painted on it. It's the coolest room I ever had! I sit on my bed. The comforter is really soft orange and green polka-dots.

I sit down at my vanity and pick up a piece of paper, a pencil and a stamp.

_Dear Dad,_

_Hi! It's Skeeter. I can finally talk to you! I'm so excited! I can't believe it! Yay! There's so much going on!_

I pause. Cut the fruity-ness, Skeeter.

_Anyway, I met Scooter, and he was a little nervous to see me. I can't tell you the whole story, because it'll bore my readers. I'll tell you all about that in a later letter-the one I won't show my readers. _

_So, my friends here are Janice, Robin, Zoot, Scooter, Kermit, and Lips. I feel right at home! Oh, the Muppet Boarding House is now for orphaned Muppets wanting to be adopted, so Kermit let me stay in the Dressing Dorms. They are our old dressing rooms from when the show was on. I just call them dorms because "Dressing Rooms" doesn't fit right. I think I started a trend! Everyone calls it they're dressing dorms now._

Should I tell him about Mari and Lips?

_So, um, yeah. That's basically all that's happening, aside from Hilda giving me a whole new wordrobe. _

There's no need to mention them until we officially have a problem here.

_I'm really worried about you! Are you doing ok?_

_I love and miss you, Skeeter. (Scooter does, too!) _

I seal the envelope with a stamp tucked in the letter. I walk out the room and travel down the hallway to a mail chute. I open the hatch and drop the letter in.

* * *

><p>"Skee-der?"<p>

"Yeah Jan?" I say, putting down my script.

"I'm, like, worried."

"Why, Janice?" I say and look her way.

"'Cus, like, if your not a pure-bred Muppet, you can't like, live here. One of, like, Kermit's rules. If Kermit finds out, like, that Mari is a half an half, he'll, like, send her to the Boarding House."

"And..." I whisper, fearing the answer, "What about Lips?"

"He could... like, get," She whispers back in horror, "_Arrested_."

I gasp, "No. We're not gonna let that happen."

"But, like, it's _Kermit. _We can't, like, rebel against _Kermit._"

"Yeah, um, well… Technically, we're rebelling against the rules. But Kermit made the rules, so technically we're still rebelling..." I slap my hand to my forehead, "Arg! When did life get so hard?" I pound my head against the railing as Wayne and Wanda quickly run away. Janice taps my shoulder, "Skee-der?" I pick my head up, "Yeah?"

"I, like, found the story plot sheet in Jade's room. I couldn't, like, help it! The door was wide open and, and..."

"Yeah? Janice it's ok..."

She's shaking now, "Kermit _is _gonna, like, find out! I don't know how, or when, but it just said, like, right there in black and, like, white, 'Kermit finds out about Mari.' but then she was, like, rully coming so I ran out."

I pause, trying to shove my breakfast back into my large intestine. "It's alright Janice. I would look in there too. We'll, figure something out." I say.

"But, like, how? I mean, Kermit will try his, like, hardest to keep Mari here rully. Kermit's favorite's were always the, like, little ones. But... what if her mom takes her? I heard she wasn't, like, a good mom."

"Aw gee, Janice... I don't know." I feel as clueless as I sound, "I don't know." I gaze off in the distance.

"Oh, Skee-der, like, cheer up! Like you said, we'll figure something out." Janice puts a comforting hand on my shoulder, "We're the Muppets, fer sure! And, like, if they can't do it, like, maybe us two will figure something, like, out. Don't worry."

"You think so Janice?" I grin.

"I _know _so, Skee-der." And she wraps her skinny arms around me. I hug her back.

I haven't had a friend like this in a long time. I could tell you a whole paragraph about friendship and love, but I'm just going to leave it with _I haven't had a good girl friend like Janice in a while. It's... nice. _

I grin again as Janice tells me about when Floyd asked her out.

I couldn't help but think about poor Zoot and how heart broken he was a couple nights ago. I shove the thought aside and listen to Janice, but there's so many things going on inside my head that it was hard to focus on _anything. _

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Copyright; Chapter Title- Animal by Ke$ha<em>

_Ok, it's thank you time!_

_Special thanks to KJay99 for (not one, but __three) __awesome reviews!  
>S<em>_pecial thanks to Ambygs123 who left (not one, but __two)__ reviews!  
><em>_Special Thanks to katgeek who left the first review!  
><em>_And special thanks to all you other anonymous reviewers! _

_Ok, round of applause for these reviewers and/or readers. *claps* _

_Thanks so much you guys, reviews made my day! _

_Again, just so we're clear, I do not own anything or anyone (Except Mari.) _


	8. Chapter 8

**Skeeter's Story**

**By:TheBlueManatee**

Chapter Eight: I Go Ahead and Smile

I climb down the stairs, and walk to the Lounge (Behind the Stage). There, Uncle Deadly is hosting a self-defense class. I walk over to Zoot and Scooter leaning up against some piled crates. "Hi, Skeeter." Scooter sighs and clicks his pen.

"Gee, Scooter, calm down! Your enthusiasm is blowing me away." I say and cross my arms across my chest. Zoot grins and laughs. Scooter looks up, give me "that look" and goes back to scribbling in his clipboard.

Zoot says, "Whoa, things are kind'a crazy around here. More then normal."

"You got that right." I say and lean up against the crates. Uncle Deadly punches the air and tells what-nots plus Gonzo to do the same.

"Well," Zoot says, fingering his saxophone (Which got me wondering, how does he carry that around everywhere!) "Jus' to let you know, Skee, in case anything, erm, happens, I got um, your back."

"Thanks." I say and smile, "I've got yours, too."

Scooter looks up at us, "Hey, now wait a second. I got your back, too, Skeeter. You're my twin sister! I couldn't live without you!" he points to me for dramatic effect.

"Awww, Scooter!" I wrap my arms around him and his arms go weak. I could feel him blushing from embarrassment. I squeeze on tighter, "I didn't know you _love_ me _that _much! Oh, and I've got yours, too."

I hear Zoot in the background chuckling and I let go the very embarrassed Scooter. I click my toungue and Scooter shakes his head.

Lips and Mari walk by, and Mari points to his trumpet he was holding. Lips grins, lifts it up and points to it. Mari nods, puts her hands together and pleas, "Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?"

"Oh, alright." He laughs and waves us over. Zoot holds his saxophone up his blue lips. I say, "I feel a song coming on!" Floyd, Janice and Animal walk by with Rowlf and Robin trailing behind them. Floyd starts, "I feel 'Smile' by Charlie Chaplin fits the mood, are yah' in the groove?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Mari jumps up and down while Miss Piggy, Kermit, and Fozzie walk in.

I have to laugh at the optimists little kids are. Here we "big kids" are, worrying and stressing over something I believe we can handle, and here is a little girl. She notices the dark atmosphere, and tries to make it a little brighter. Mari doesn't even care why the atmosphere is like this, but she wants it to be brighter again. A little-kid code is "When everything is dark and gloomy, a song will fix it like a band-aid."

Band-aids fix _everything _to a little kid, but the ones with cartoons characters fix it best.

Floyd and Janice start the first cords while Animal takes his drum sticks and taps on the floor.

Miss Piggy starts,

_"_Smile, though your heart is aching.

Smile, even though it's breaking."

Scooter takes the next verse as Zoot and Lips start the horns,

"When there are clouds, in the sky,

You'll get by.

If you smile through your pain and sorrow,"

Floyd quickly takes the next,

"Smile, and maybe tomorrow,

You'll see the sun come shining through,

for you."

Zoot quickly elbows me, and I smile and sing the next verse, no matter how red my face is getting.

"Light up your face with gladness.

Hide every trace of sadness."

Rowlf and Dr. Teeth take the next verse for me,

"Although a tear,

may be _ever _so near!"

They nod at Janice, and she takes the next,

"That's like, the time,

you must keep on trying."

Kermit looks at all of us, and we all sing,

"Smile, what's the use of crying.

You'll find that life is still worthwhile,

If you just,

Smile."

We all grin and forget why we were so worried in the first place. Mari and Robin hum to Electric Mayhem's music. Rowlf sits next Dr. Teeth at a piano that Beaugard and George rolled in. I take Scooter's hand. He squeezes mine, and I grin. Animal chants, "SMILE! SMILE! SMILE!"

Mari and Robin sing in their cute little high-pitched voices,

"That's the time,

you must keep on trying."

Kermit and Fozzie sing,

"Smile, what's the use of crying?

You'll find that life is still worthwhile.

If you just..."

We all sing,

"SMILE!"

Gonzo and Rizzo take,

"Smile, though your heart is aching."

Janice and I hum backup while Rizzo and Gonzo continue,

"Smile, even though it's breaking."

Then Uncle Deadly snatches a verse,

"When there are clouds in the sky,"

Bobo walks up and sings,

"You'll get by!"

All of us, every What-not that was present, Janice, Animal, Floyd, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rizzo, Uncle Deadly, Bobo, Robin, Mari, Lew Zealand, George, Beaugard, Delores, Scooter, and I, Skeeter, all sing,

"Smile!

That's the time,

You must keep on trying,

Smile, what's the use of crying,

You'll find that life is still worthwhile,

If you just...

You'll find that life is still, worthwhile,

If you just...

SMILE!"

We all grin and laugh.

"Smile."

We hold the last note longer then necessary, and we all wind up laughing in the end. Mari grins and laughs as Lips picks her up and kisses her on the cheek then ruffles her hair. Kermit lifts Robin up on his shoulder and Piggy flips her hair. Fozzie takes of his hat as Rowlf sobs into his shoulder. "There there." He says.

* * *

><p>Zoot nudges me on the shoulder and I turn around. He says, "Skeeter, you were fan-skilli-de-bop-<em>tastic<em>. You're a, um, good singer."

"Aww, really?" I twist my hair around my finger, "Thanks. You were good, too."

"No problem. You should sing more."

"Really?" I could feel my cheeks getting pink, "Awwwww... Come here!" I extend my arms out as a small joke. He backs away slowly, but then falls in my arms. It seems like he was pushed. I blush as his blue arms wrap around me.

Mari and Robin giggle and quickly run away. I shake my head. We let go awkwardly and I say, "Um... I'd, better, a-hem, go... Um, thanks. Again, for, uh, yeah, having my uh, back and stuff. See yah, like, later." he nods and slowly goes in the opposite direction.

Sheesh, the last time I had butterflies in my stomach _that bad _was when Kermit had to kiss me (We were playing Snow White and the Seven Elves, and yours truly was Snow White) in the nursery. And I was _four. _

Must be a friend thing.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I had fun writing this chapter. <em>

**_IMPORTANT:_**_I'M changing my Pen Name for professonal reasons to **IcyJade2007.**Just to let you fans know:D  
>And I'll only update this story if it gets 1O reviews. Com'on, that's one review! If you read this, lem'me know! Even if you don't have an account! I except anonymous reviewers! <em>

_Anyway, Copyright time, woo. *Confetti Cannon fires*_

_Copyright: Chapter title- "Smile" by Lily Allen_

_Copyright: Mention- "Smile" by Charlie Chaplin _

_Copyright: Characters(Except Mari)- Disney CO_


	9. Chapter 9

**Skeeter's Story **

**By: IcyJade2007**

Chapter Nine: I Could Really Use a Wish Right Now

December 1st. Only twenty four more days 'til Christmas. We gather in the Lobby and wait for Kermit to give us orders on what part of the theater we should decorate. "Ok," He says after instructing what-nots to get a Christmas tree, "Zoot, Scooter, Rowlf, Beaker, Bunsen, Beaugard, Robin and Skee-der are going to decorate outside."

I haul the light box out while Bo carries the wreaths, bows, and other Christmas stuff. Zoot mumbles to himself, "I don't even celebrate Christmas. But, I guess it's fun decorating."

"Hey, be nice." I elbow him.

"Sorry." He says and unravels the lights. Beaker meeps desperately at Bunsen, but sets up two miniature robotic Santas. Bunsen flicks a switch, and the Santas move their arms up and down However, each time they do that, Beaker is hit in the snoz!

"Ho ho ho!"

SMACK!

"Meee!"

"Ho ho ho!"

BAM!

"Meeee!"

Beaker falls into the snow after a while. Bunsen laughs and says, "Now then Beaker, was it that bad?"

"Mee mee!" Beaker responds. Translation: "A-huh!"

* * *

><p>I climb to the roof and grab a hold of red and green lights. "Here I go!" I shout down and Scooter shouts back, "Be careful, sis!" I jump down, swinging on the string of lights (Muppets weigh very little, mind you. No cracks about Miss Piggy; that's my job.) "Woho!" I holler. I'm tempted to do the Tarzan howl. I fall lower to the ground (People are biting their nails off), but then swing up again. I quickly attach the lights to the middle of the end post, and jump to the ground. People exhale with relief. Beaker tosses me up and I grab on the top of the Balcony. I hang off one of the string of llights that fell.<p>

Kermit walks by and says, "What's Skee-der doing?"

"Oh, you know. Just _hanging _around!" Rowlf laughs and fix his earmuffs. Kermit laughs/sighs and hops off to check on the Christmas tree.

I do it again, until an "X" of red and green lights hang above the doors. "That was fun." I say as my breath appears in clouds in front of me. I climb the roof again and set up lights there. I look down at my friends working like bees. Even Zoot, who's Jewish, is helping. It's really nice of him...

An idea flings into my head like one of Lew Zealand's boomerang fish.

We look back at the work we did. There wasn't one place on the building that wasn't decorated. A wreath hung from every window and lights lit up he evening sky. I hold my hands out for Zoot and Scooter to high five, and they do. I start a trend. Bunsen high fives Beaker, and Robin jumps up to smack my extend hands. Bo high fives Zoot, and Rowlf high five's Scooter.

That idea I had still swims around in my head. I grin, I'm going to need _a lot _of Menorahs.

* * *

><p>"Hi'ya, Mr. Kermit." Mari smiles and hops on the railing. I lower myself down and peek through the bars of the balcony overlooking the Lobby. Here is where all the what-nots hang out, and it's <em>huge. <em>You could fit the entire cast of Muppets back here!

Anyway, Lips had to go with The Electric Mayhem to rehearse the show. It's my turn to "spy" on Mari to make sure nothing happens. You know, like with her being a half 'n half. I follow her around, and see if anyone is bothering her, (Sweetums, Crazy Harry-they hate humans with a burning passion) I stop it. I also come in and interupt if Mari's about to spill.

Now, nothing's happened before. But you know with my amazing skill for finding trouble and giving myself a heart attack, I have a feeling something's bound to happen.

"Yeah? What is it Mari?" the frog says, leaning towards Mari.

"You... Like, humans, don't you?"

"Why, of course I do. Humans are the ones that brought us here!" He waves his flippers at the theater and grins sadly.

Jim. He means only one human: Jim.

"Ok. That's good, heh." Mari shuffles around nervously. Her shirt cuffs cover her hands as she itches her head.

"Why, Mari?"

"Um, uh, just asking." Mari says, nervously. "And, um, Mr. Ker-"

"Just Kermit, Mari." He puts a flipper on her head and smiles warmly. I peer in closer, adrenaline pumping through my sistem.

"What would happen, if uh... A Muppet living here... was..." she gulps, "_not _a pure bred?"

"That's an... odd question, Mari."

"Well... Um, I'm an odd-question-asker."

I snicker from my place in the corner, and they look around. I back up into the shadows.

Where is that James Bond music coming from?

"Ha, ok Mari. Well, I would hide them here only until Sweetums or Crazy Harry found out. They are retired police officers. Sweetums would report him or her down to the station faster then we would know about it. Crazy Harry wouldn't care that much, he would just blow you up more often."

"And... Then what would happen?" Mari's shaking now. I slowly get up.

"Well, they would get sued. And probably sent to the Boarding House. It's a bit extream, but it's true. I've tried to talk Sweetums out of it for years."

There's a silence. A very small whimper that only I could here was made. My hearing surpasses the average Muppet's, since my eye sight is so poor. She nods, thanks Kermit and walks up the stairs to where I am.

Mari looks at me, then waves for me to follow her. I nod, "Ok sweetie, where are we going?"

"A p-place, wh-where I'm gonna end up." she looks at me with soggy eyes. Mari takes my hand and pulls me out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Ok, I'm true to my word and so I updated it! Yay! Two updates in one day! It's a dream come true!It's an earlylate Birthday present to you all. *Lights the Confetti Cannon* BOOM! Thanks you for the reviews:D _

_And, of course, because I'm a jerk, I leave you all with a cliffhanger ;D Mwahahahahaha. _

_Until next week, friends!_

_Copyright: Chapter title- "Airplanes"_ _by B.O.B feturing Haley_


	10. Chapter 10

**Skeeter's Story **

**By: IcyJade2007**

Chapter 10- Lost Your Balance on a Tightrope.

It's Never Too Late To Get It Back.

* * *

><p>After a while of walking outside, we finally arrive. It's an old building, and the sign on the doors says, "Muppet Boarding House."<p>

A couple walk out with a Muppet toddler, with beautiful green eyes, pale orange skin and long orange hair. Mari half smiles and says to the girl, "See Meredith? I told you someone will want you."

"Heheheh, thanks Mari! Oh I'm so happy I could fly!" and a husband takes the left hand, and the wife takes the right. They pull her up high above their heads and she laughs. Mari whispers, "She got a good home. Good, she deserves one. The others aren't that lucky." I gulp and take her hand.

We walk into a parlor room, and little Muppet kids sit there in silence. Mari waves to some, and they lazily raise a hand. "What... _is _this place?" I ask her. These kids look like death!

"It's the Boarding House. Where I'm gonna wind up." I gulp. The decor is nice in here, but the atmosphere is so low that it touches my toes. I cough as I pass by a dusty table. The lights are dim (probably because of the dust). The kids sigh when they realize I'm just visiting, not looking for a child. I look at them and try to smile, but offer little comfort.

I look over at some girls playing with dolls. I glance again, and see something very strange.

Among the female Muppets, there was a human child. She was beautiful, a brunette with big brown eyes.

Mari tugs my sleeve, "That's Brooke. She's one of the nicest girls here, and was one of my friends."

I nod slowly.

I think about that. I wonder if Brooke is tortured in an all Muppet place, like I was in an all human school. I gulp.

* * *

><p>Mari takes me to a chair in the parlor. "Com'on, sit down. It's big enough for two." I sit next to her. I wrap the hot pink scarf around her tighter. It's freezing in here!<p>

"We're lucky." She sighs, "We get heat. This is paid for by money leftover from the taxes, and generous charities sometime hold food drives or collections. Which isn't a lot of money."

"Mari, how do you know all this?" I squeak.

"Cause. This place serves also as a daycare." she looks up at me, "My mommy used to leave me here with a backpack full of crayons, paper, an apple, and a juice box. I liked having time to color, but I wanted a family." she looks down her dangling feet. "I used to ride in the car with her. She'd pull up in front of this place, say, 'We're here.' which I knew meant, 'Get out.' and I did. She'd throw a 'Mommy will be back at six!' at me and drove away."

"Oh my God Mari. That's terrible." I coo and pull her hat down. She laughs and says, "I can't see, Skeeter!" I laugh and pull her hat off, "Is that better!" and give it back to her.

She scrunches it up and says, "The day Daddy won the case was the best day of my life! I got to escape this place and live with him. Sure, I would miss some people but I'd have a family! I packed my bag of my crayons and paper and waited at the door. Aunt Dee came and picked me up. Then I didn't know that Daddy was nice and everything. But then Aunt Dee told me about him, and I was so excited. She walked me out of the car and there he was in the alley! Standing on one knee with his arms out just for _me._" she looks so proud it makes me have the freakin' warm and fuzzies.

But, at the same time I feel terrible for this girl. She's only six, and she just learned what a family is. I'm about the wipe a tear away. I look around. All these kids, they probably all have a story. A tragic, horrible story.

"Daddy loves me. And even if I was human, he still would. Mommy would've only loved me if I was human. She doesn't like that she gave birth to a..." she puts a light pink hand up to her eyes, "A freak."

"Oh, Mari you're not a freak." I say.

"Yes I am." I was going to protest, but she continues, "But it's ok, 'cus I live with a bunch of freaks!"

I laugh, "Oh Mari. It's sad, 'cause it's true!" She laughs as I pull her blond hair out of her scarf. Mari giggles, "Do you know why I'm called a half 'n half? I'm only twenty-five percent human. I should be, like, three-quarters-and-a-quarter Muppet."

"I guess 'cause that's a mouthful!" I laugh back and lift her up and let her sit in my lap.

"A mouthful of what?" she giggles some more. Yeah, this kid is a Muppet alright.

"Alright, kiddo, Daddy's probably worrying. Let's get out'ta here." I stand up, and so does Mari.

* * *

><p>A couple walks by, eyes Mari and asks me, "Do you work here? Because we want this little cutie right here!" The dad picks her up from under her arms. She frowns at him and give him the meanest look a child could give. He ignores it.<p>

I panic. My heart rate's up 4596% and I stutter trying to come up with an excuse. Oh my God. She's Lips' daughter... Not an orphan! My mind races and I say, "Yeah... Yes, I work here. No, you cannot have Mari." I snatch her away from the dad. Mari hides behind me. The woman says a little stronger, "We. Want. _Her. _Give her up. Aren't you told that you workers are not supposed to get attached to the orphans?_" _

"Look _lady_," I say nastily and pick Mari up. Well, I try to be nice and she was mean to me.

My mind panics. I've been to an orphanage on a Christmas project. People can get _aggressive. _"You can't have her. She's not..."

I don't want to say "For sale." I think for a nanosecond.

"She's not _available_."

Score one for Skeeter!

The man circles around me, and I turn my body around to follow him. I got my eye on you, punk... I feel a tugging at my arms and whip around.

The woman has Mari! "Skeeter!" Mari wails as she reaches out for me.

Score one for the couple.

Oh no, no no no no no. This is _NOT _good. The woman runs away with her towards the front desk. I chase after her, adrenaline pumping through my veins. Mari cries out in horror, "SKEETER! HELP ME! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!"

I run faster then I ever did running to beat a snobby Fynn in a race (I won, just to let you know) and race down the hall. No, no little girl is going to be taken away from her family. Not when she just got one. Not on my watch.

I follow the sound of Mari scream. Boy, that girl can _scream_. I slide across the corner and catch up to them. The woman's slowing down! Mari has her arms extended and is looking at me with teary eyes. She whimpers and the lady bumps her up and down.

"Stop crying, you'll have a home now!" The lady says roughly.

"I already have a home, idiot!" Mari snaps back. I wince, and she goes on, "Let me go!" Mari pounds at her back, "Let me go! Let me go, let me go, _let me go_!" I start to loose sight of them.

No no no no no no _NO. _

My legs move faster and I pick my knees up. I dodge other kids. I swerve left, and leap three feet in the air over youngsters running. They "Wow!" and "Ooo!"

My jacket hood is yanked and I gag. I fall backwards into the husband. He sneers, "That's our kid, now. Deal with it, sweetheart."

_Sweetheart! __**SWEETHEART!**_Did this bimbo just call me SWEETHEART!

"HII YAH!" I growl/scream and borrow a move from Miss Piggy. I throw my elbow and get him right in the chin. The impact was pretty strong, and elbow throbs a bit. He lets go of me and I say, "Call me sweetheart again and you'll _really _get it!"

I catch up to them and Mari sees me. Her face lights up and she extends her arms out as far as they'll go.

My arms are so close... Run faster, Skeeter! Run faster!

Her little eyes full of hope as our fingers brush...

_SNATCH! _

I pull her up and out of that woman's arms. The lady looks around, but I already hid us behind a corner. I hear cursing and I shake my head. Mari nuzzles in my scarf and jacket and whimpers. I calmly shush her and she nods, digging her head my scarf.

"Where did it go, Britney?"

"I don't know, 'guess we'll look 'fer another one! Excuse me, what ones are for sale...?"

I peak my head out the side and see that the couple went the other direction. I want to slap them both, for calling Mari "it."

I nudge Mari, and she peaks her head up. She raises her arms up towards me. _Can you carry me? _

I nod, pick her up and carry her swiftly out the door. She whimpers as scared as a six year can be as I coo, "It's alright. We're getting out of here. Nobody's gonna take you away. Never again, we're never coming back here. There there..."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note- I had off from school today, so I wrote and drew all day :D <em>

_Copyright: Chapter Tltle- "Innocent" by Taylor Swift.  
>Fun fact, I really couldn't decide on those two lyrics for the chapter, so I made it just one big chater title. <em>

_Ok, so it wasn't really that fun, but it's fun for me trying to pick a song that matches the chapter. Then i gotta research the lyrics and pick one (or two). So yeah, it takes me a good 10 minutes-two days to figure out the chapter title. I hope you appreciate them. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Skeeter's Story**

**By: IcyJade2007**

Chapter Eleven: Whatever's Ment to be Will Work Out Perfectly. 

* * *

><p>"Ha ha, thanks for the chocolate cupcake, Skeeter."<p>

"No problem, you deserve it." I reply and finish off my red velvet cupcake. Any extra money we have, we can spend. Like, our food coupons are worth ten dollars. If we don't use all of the coupons, we can trade them at Kermit's desk for cold hard cash. I didn't use ten of my coupons (lunch is just a waste of time), so I got one hundred big ones!

I bump Mari up and she holds onto my neck tighter. "And thanks for letting me ride on your shoulders."

"Haha, again no problem." I laugh as she wraps her legs around my neck. Mari says, "Yeah. Back in daycare, a lot of couples wanted me. I didn't want them, because I had a home."

"But, Mari she was awful to you-"

"Yeah, I guess, but she is my mom. And I knew, deep down that she loved me. After all, Mommy didn't _leave _me there!"

I force a laugh. The real reason Lis didn't leave her at the Boarding House was because it was against the causticity contract to leave her there. Sick-o.

But why did Lis keep poor Mari if she didn't want her? Why didn't Lis leave Mari with Lips? What does Lis have against Lips?

Mari grasps one of my curls and tosses her empty wrapper into a wastebasket next to us. "Yeah, I'm kinda' used to couples wanting me. A worker would say, 'She's not for sale.' They'd pick me up anyway, I'd give them a mean look, and if that didn't work I'd kick or insult them. I know it's not nice, but drastic times call for drastic measures!"

"As long as you don't do it at home!" I laugh and brush crumbs off my arms.

Home, ha, I didn't call it the Theater. Back with Dad, I just called it "our apartment." I guess I finally found a real home. I half smile, after all these years...

"No way! I love you guys!" she hugs my head. I grin.

"Thanks, kiddo. We love you, too."

"Haha! We're all one big family." She squeezes. "Skeeter, you're the closest thing I ever had to a real mother. I mean, Janice is a close second. She's more like my big sister, though. And Miss Piggy likes to treat me as a model. It's kind of fun, though."

"Aw, thanks Mari. And yeah, Piggy tried to do that to me too when we were three." I smile and Mari replies, "Welcome. Haha! I like it. It makes me feel like I'm a princess."

Ah yes, the princess and the pork.

The rest of the way, she told me about Lips and how he's the _best _Daddy ever.

As much I'm happy for Mari, I'm sad. She's lucky, heh, she knows her dad is safe. I sigh. I gotta calm down. I'll talk to Rowlf later. He always knows how to calm someone down.

Cars wiz by us as an old newspaper flies by. The headline: _Car crash victim now recovering in St. Felicity's hospital._

"And so then, he said, 'After the show, we're going out and getting ice cream.' and then I said, 'Oh boy! I like chocolate.' and then he said, 'I like Pecan.' and then I said, 'Gross!' and then he said..."

I walk a little faster. Mari yells "Weeee!" as we walk into the building. She hops off my shoulders and runs to Backstage Right where Robin is seated next to a bunch of bean-bags. Sweetums picks one up and tosses it into a waste paper basket. "Com'on Mari!" he says, "We're playing 'Toss the Bean-Bag into a waste paper basket.' I just scored three points!" he holds up three fingers and waves her to come over. Mari laughs excitedly and runs faster down the stage.

I sit down on a step and Scooter sits down next to me.

"Hi, sis."

"Hi'ya, Scooter." I hold my head in my hands.

"Kemit's been lookin' for yah."

"Oh really?" I perk my eyebrows up, "What did he want?"

"Oh, something about tonight's show."

"Huh. I'll see him later."

"Anyway, sis, uh, Dad's alright." Scooter nods his head, "He's alright."

"How do you know? I think I'm just being paranoid..."

"'Cus, he wrote back." Scooter whips an envelope out of his jacket pocket. I smile, "Thanks, Scooter." And give him a hug. He hesitates, and his arms slowly wrap around me.

I let go after a while, and take the envelope and stuff it into my jeans. I smooth down my green button up blouse and say, "Hey, Scooter. How come I'm just 'sis' to you, not Skeeter?"

"Well, um," Scooter plays with his jacket zipper, "I still can believe your here."

"Scooter, it's been almost a month." I laugh.

"Yeah. I guess... Heh, I used to daydream about you being here. Almost every night. Now, that you're actually _here, _I dun'no, it's like a, dream come true. I just can't believe _Skeeter's _here. I know my sister's here, and I just... Dun'no."

I smile as I get the warm fuzzies. "Well, try saying it. I didn't believe I was here with my big brother at first. So, I told myself, 'I'm here with Scooter.' and I kinda believed it. Go on, try it!"

He laughs, hesitates and says, "Um... Ok _Skeeter." _

"Haha, there you go!" I bump him shoulder to shoulder and stand up.

"Skee-skeeter… Skeeter. I like it." He laughs and stands up. I've got a letter to read! Wait, one more thing...

"Do you think Pecan ice cream is gross?"

"No, I like it, too. Why?"

"Oh, just askin'."

I race to my dorm, whip open the door and slid into my in Sherpa swivel chair. I peel open the envelope and pull out the paper with shaky hands.

_Dear Skeeter, _

_Oh my gosh, you don't know how happy I am to be in touch with you. Now, if flying monkeys take over the mailing system, we're screwed. _

I snort. Oh God...

_Anyway, *A-hem* not much is happening here, either. I work, and come home. Ha, it's too quiet around here without you. Bunsen and Beaker give good reports about you. You get along with the Muppets, all except Miss Piggy. Mind your manners, Skeeter. _

I roll my eyes playfully.

_Anyway, I would just like to say on December 17, I would you and Scooter to sit down and... talk. _

_I love and miss you, too (Tell your brother I miss him, too.) -Dad._

I sit back. Not even in _writing _will my father say his name. I sigh.

December seventeenth? What's so important...

Panic and sadness stab my heart with such force I'm blown back.

That's the day my mother died.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: You know, I dout you people even read these annoying little notes, but hey I have to do them for the copyright stuff blah blah blah. So thanks to Ambygs123 who has been reading and reviewing almost every chapter of this saga. <em>

_Copyright- Chapter title: "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne _

_I think the whole song describes this chapter and I think this whole story. Meh. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Skeeter Story **

**By: IcyJade2007**

Chapter 12 : In Another Life, I Would Make You Stay.

* * *

><p>"Scooter? Scooter? Com'on. It's important." I peer into his dorm. Of course, the nerd was on his laptop, typing away. "Hold on, Skeeter. It's not like you help me with planning the show!"<p>

"Scooter, shut up and get out here." I snap.

I instistly regret it. I have a quick temper, and sometimes it's hard to control. Scooter looks at me with a blank expression and nods quickly. He mumbles, "Sorry Skeeter, I didn't know it was that important." and he swiftly walk out of his room.

"Sorry, Scooter. But... It's December 17th."

"... And? What's the matter?" Scooter scratches his head.

"Scooter!" I was horrifed, "You don't remember!"

"Oh, um, Skeeter... Should I?"

I turn around and walk away. "How could you _not _know? How could you, Scooter!" I run away.

"Wait! Skeeter, please wait up! I'll think about it a bit more!"

I couldn't hear him. As I brush away tear with spite, I realize; it's flashback time.

* * *

><p><em>"Scooter? Skeeter? Please come here." <em>

_"Ok, what's up, Dad?" I hopped on the kitchen table. I hoped Mom was doing better. Just last week the doctors said she was improving well. She'd be out of the hospital soon. _

_Dad had a phone in his shoulder and tears flowed down his face like tiny streams. Scooter gulped. I looked at him with a horrified expression. Scooter nodded. Tears flowed down his cheeks. Oh no... No no please no... God no. No!_

_"Kids... Um." Dad held a clenched fist against his chin, "Butterflies carried Mommy to-" _

_"Heaven." I finished for him. "She died." _

_With that, he nodded and Scooter burst out into tears. He wailed and collapsed onto Dad. Dad hung up the phone. Scooter broke down, the flood gates opened up. He sobbed and wailed loudly. _

_I just sat there, too shocked, too stunned, and too angry to say or do anything. Pure, bitter hatred for doctors and nurses boiled and burned inside me. _

_They lied. They said Mommy would be ok. They said she was improving. They said she would be alright. They lied to us._

_Those filthy, ugly, cheating, liers._

_I sat there on the table, not crying. I had to be strong. I would have to be the brave new mother for my brother and father. Of course, I let a few tears slip but not many. Brave mothers don't cry. _

_Mommy never cried hard. She would comfort us if something like this happened._

_I hopped off the table and hugged Scooter. I squeezed him. I promised to him everything would be ok. Everything would be alright if we stick together as a family. _

* * *

><p>And guess what Scooter did? He ran away the next morning. Everyone at the viewing asked Dad and I where he was.<p>

We said we don't know.

What else could we tell them?

I walked fast down hallways. Scooter says, "Skeeter! Skeeter wait..."

"Did you figure out yet?" I hiss.

"... Um,"

"Oh my freakin' God, Scooter!"

"Skeeter, just please tell me..."

"Scooter... ARG!" I turn around and point at him, "TODAY'S THE DAY MOM DIED." I yell at the top of my lungs. Muppet peep fearfully out of their dorms to see what was going on. Dr. Teeth looks out of The Electric Mayhem's dorm next to me and raise his sunglasses. Zoot, Animal, Floyd, Janice, Lips and Mari peep out, too.

I hadn't even noticed I was going towards The Mayhem's dressing room.

Rowlf with shakey paws peak out of his dressing room, and Kermit, Fozzie and Piggy walk up behind Scooter.

Scooter looks stunned. "Skeeter, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I'm sor-"

"Yeah, you should be." I say with my voice cracking. I turn around and run away, as fast as my legs would carry me.

I run. I don't even know where I'm going, but I just keep running.

* * *

><p>Mom was everything to me. My mentor, my best friend, and my hero. She helped me fit it with humans at the school. No one really cared at Morsettia Public weither I was a Muppet or not, but Mom helped me deal with the few people who didn't like Muppets.<p>

Yes, she was a parrot. But, she looked more human then parrot. Her beak was small and curved, and her hair was long, straight feathers. She often put it into a sloppy bun, so it just looked like normal hair with a bunch of streaks in it. She closly resembled Sam the _American _Eagle (I've been corrected on that about ten different times.) Her main color was orange. She was gorgous, smart, and stopped aging at twenty-one.

She helped Scooter with his reading, and he became the smartest person in the second grade class. She helped me balance basketball, soccer, softball, and gymnasstics with school work. She never _ever _try to convince me to do Ballet, cheerleading or "girly" sports. I became the MVP of all my teams, but I couldn't done it without Mom.

She was our hero. Now she's gone.

The day before she got sick, Mom and I fought. We yelled at each other, becaue I douted I would ever find a real friend. I mean, I had plenty of guy friends I hung out with and a couple girls that were "tom-boys", but I wanted a girl friend. Believe it or not, I'm not that much of a "tom-boy." I still love sports and all, but I did like nail polish, shoes and princesses. I wanted a real girl friend. A girl who would talk to me about make up, dresses, and dolls, and who would do my hair and nails for the school dance. I wanted a girly friend.

My mother said to me, "Don't worry, Skeeter, once you get to High school, it'll be different-"

"No Mom! It'll always be the same! I'm the outcast girl that has to be friends with the guys!"

Mom remained calm even when I yelled. She said sfotly but sternly, "High school is so much different then grade schoo-"

"Mother! No!" I screamed at her, tears pouring down my face (I wasn't that ashamed to cry back then.) "I'll never have a girl friend! Never ever _ever!" _

I ran up to my room and slammed my door.

"_I can't beleive she thinks High School will be different, ha! She's so oblivious to the world. No matter where I go, no matter where I am, I'll always be the outcast."_

The next thing I know Mom's rushed to the hospital.

She died two weeks later in her sleep, of heart failure.

* * *

><p>I lean up against a wall, gasping for breath. I can't help but think that I killed her. I had caused the heart failure. The doctors said that it wasn't stress, just her heart suffered from cancer, then collapsed.<p>

She died right there, in the hospital bed, the same bed we had seen her wake up from the coma.

The last time we saw her was the last time she'd ever speak.

"My husband, I love you. Yes was the best choice I ever made. Please, don't ever forget I'll be looking down on you."

"Scooter, you will leave the world a better place and live with exellence. I know you will achieve greatness. I will be watching from His kingdom.

"Finally... My daughter, Skeeter, you mean the world to me. Please... Win the championships for me... Most of them... I'll be watching you, too. You will find someone, dear... someday."

She spoke slow and wise, like she knew she was going to die.

* * *

><p>I run my fingers through my hair. I had won every single game, bracket, and championship I played in from that day. Nothing would stop me from kicking the goal, grabbing the ball, and jumping my highest.<p>

I mean, I didn't win _every _game. When I didn't, I felt like I had disappointed Mom. I was really sad and angry. People thought I was a sore loser, when actually I had disappointed Mom.

When the bulling started in high school, I stopped playing sports. Zip, done. I quit every team. I just wanted to get away from everyone.

After I had enough, I walked home one day and slammed the door behind me, "DAD. I'm_ DONE WITH THE KIDS AT SCHOOL. _Nobody will _ever _hurt me again."

"What do you mea-" Dad looked up from his computer (he was looking at jobs) and said.

"I'm done with school. I'm not going anymore." I folded my arms while Dad gently nodded. "Ok," he said, "I'll order you're diploma now, you're only three weeks away from graduation..."

"I don't care. I do that anymore."

"Ok, Skeeter. I promise, things will look better…"

"When?"

He sighed, "I don't know."

I sighed and was relieved. I didn't care much about anything then. Finally was out of that torture.

* * *

><p>I look around the halls. None of this looks familiar...<p>

Oh great. I'm lost in the giant theater.

I walk slowly, trying to figure out where in Sam Hill I am. After a while, I wind up around where a latter is. I climb it, figuring I'd arrive at the roof one way or another. My dressing room is at the right side, and then I'll climb down the fire escape...

I climb up, up, and up.

I climb up to a trapdoor, and I push it hard.

It pops open, and I arrive at what looks like a attic. A water heater hums next to me. I hop on top of it-burn my hand in the process- and push hard on the ceiling. It pops open, and I climb out.

I arrive finally at the massive roof. Near the back corner, where the alley is. I peep my head up, squint, and see there in the front of the building, Scooter, Zoot, Floyd, Kermit, Robin, Fozzie, Animal, Lew Zealand, Beaugard, Nigel, Piggy, Rowlf, Janice, Gonzo, Camilla, The Swedish Chef, Mari, Lips and every other Muppet stand with candles in their hands. I hop onto the roof, and I slowly walk towards them.

The crowd splits open, and a path leading straight towards Scooter. He has two candles in his hands, and he gives one to me. I sniff and whisper, "Thanks. I'm sorry, Scooter for snapping at you."

"It's ok, Skeeter." He puts a hand to my shoulder, "I should've known. And, sometimes it's ok to explode. I mean, it's not healthy to keep things bottled up."

Zoot walks over next to me and half smiles. I roll my eyes jokingly. Dr. Teeth passes out red, purple, blue, orange and green Chinese styled lanterns. Scooter and I get the two gold ones.

"These lanterns are Mom's colors." I whisper to Scooter.

"Yeah, Skee. And we got the gold ones, because that was her heart."

"Huh?"

"She had a heart of gold." Scooter grins at me.

We insert the candle into the lanterns. At the same time, we let go. A million lanterns light up the early evening sky. It's beautiful. I hope Mom can see them from where she is. Scooter puts his arm around my shoulder and squeezes. I smile and hug him back.

I hold back tears. It seems like I'm the only one who does, though. Scooter next to me has his head down and tear leak through his closed eyes. Next to me, Zoot tries to hide his crying by covering his eyes with the brim of his hat, but I could see tears streak down his cheeks. Janice is wiping away her share of tears, and even Animal is crazy sobbing. Rowlf is dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief, and Miss Piggy is wiping away Kermit's tears. Gonzo offers Fozzie and Rizzo a tissue.

I'm touched. I'm honestly, truly, touched.

Everyone around me, tears sparkle on the Muppet's faces like little diamonds. They didn't even know her, my mother, yet they are crying for her. They are suffering with me. My heart smiles.

They love me and Scooter. They support us. They are always here for us. They suffer when we suffer and they smile when we smile. Zoot takes my hand and squeezes. I look up at him and smile. He's my best friend. Really, he is.

And when we're suffering, they try to make us feel better.

This is a family. This is what a family is. This is what family _feels _like.

"Skeeter dear?"

"Miss Piggy? What do you want." I say as the diva fixes the blue scarf around her neck.

"_Moi _is... Sorry. _Moi _hopes you two feel... better."

"Aw, uh, gee thanks Piggy." I say and smile. Piggy wraps a green scarf around my neck. I smile and Piggy smiles faintly back at me. She stride over to Kermit. The frog puts a flipper on her shoulder and says, "You did the right thing, Piggy."

"Yes," the pig replies and tosses her hair back, "But Skeetie-pie better not get used to it."

I half laugh and shake my head.

And there are sibling rivalries in every family.

Mom and Dad were right, things are looking better for me.

I officially have a family.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: D'aww, Skeeter has a family now. <em>

_Com'on, I couldn't be that mean to her. I gave her a horrible past, now I have to give her a wonderful future._

_Pfft, how cheesy did that sound? _

_I still dout you people read these annoying author's notes, but..._

_Copyright- Chapter Title, "The one that got away" by Katy Perry._

_Oh yeah, I get all these lyrics for the chapter titles from MetroLyrics. Jus' sayin'._


	13. Chapter 13

**Skeeter's Story **

**By: IcyJade2007**

Chapter Thirteen: Everyone Has a Secret,

Oh Can They Keep It?

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Sorry guys for the delay in updating. I just got the book "The Hunger Games" and I am <span>obsessed <span>with it! A-hem, I hope you'll forgive me, and here's Chapter Thirteen!_

* * *

><p>I sit on a beanbag chair in the Lounge (behind the stage) sipping tea from a bright cheery green mug. Mari runs up to Sweetums. I perk up. It's Fozzie's and Gonzo's turn to watch her, but I listen in from habit. I put my mug down and start folding a peice of orange paper.<p>

It turns out into a dinosaur. When will I ever make a swan?

"Hi'ya Sweetums!" Mari says and skips over to the monster.

"Hi there, little buddy! Where's Robin?" He responds and leans down to the seven-inches tall Muppet.

"Oh, he's comin'. I think." She says and leans up, looking down the hall.

"Well, I think you'll have a better view from up here!"

"Haha! Ok, Wee!" She laughs as Sweetums picks her up onto his furry head. She grasps some soft fur. I relax. Sweetums loves little kids, he would _never _turn Mari in to City Hall...

Would he? I perk up.

Naw, It's ok. I lean back down and pick up my now crumpled dinosaur.

...But people aren't always what they seem. I perk back up and squash my dinosaur completly in the process.

"Hey, sis, what's going on? You seem a bit, um, at war with yourself." Scooter says, closing his laptop.

"Me? Oh, heh, I don't know. Sweetums doesn't like humans, and doesn't like half 'n halfs, either. I'm just worried for poor Mari." I lean back down and toss the crumpled green paper behind me.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Scooter says and puts a candy cane in his hot chocolate. He sips slowly as I exhale slowly.

A little voice says, "Half 'n half."

I jump up. Oh my God, she told Sweetums...

"...in your coffee? My, um, brother does. But I saw Kermit put milk in his. I'm confused."

"Well, Mari, I don't really know. I don't drink coffee. Ogre's drink hot chocolate."

"Oh yeah. I guess it doesn't matter, I'd rather have hot chocolate _any day_."

I sit back down. They're just talking about coffee, Skee, just coffee. Juuuuuust coffee...

"Skee, you're really jumpy now. What's going on?" Scooter sets down his Mickey Mouse mug.

"Dun'no." I sigh, "I just have a feeling somethi-"

My ears perk. A rough voice catches my ears.

"Foz, no you can't. Not here. Not in front of everyone."

My heart pumps rapidly. The world goes fuzzy. Fozzie can't keep secrets for long. My eyes dart around nervously.

It's ok, Skeeter. Take a deep breath. Calm down a little. I inhale deeply and warm air fill my lungs. It doesn't help. Fozzie and Gonzo are just talking about... A um, joke! Yes that's it. They're talking about a joke, and Gonzo's just telling him practice it in private...

"Gonzo, I know... It's just, I can't hold it in anymore!"

Bathroom. He has to go to the bathroom. Calm down. I pick up another sheet of green paper with shaky hands. I start folding into what looks like a goldfish. Swan, I want to make a dumb swa-

"Fozzie! No!"

The bathroom's like two feet away...

"Erg... Mmmmm..."

"SSSSSSHHHHHHHH!" I hear a smack. I glance over, and Gonzo's covering Fozzie's mouth.

Wow, heh, must be a really, um, bad joke...

"AAAAHHHH!" Fozzie screams as adrenaline and fear pump through my veins. Gonzo is pushed onto the ground. I have a heart attack as Fozzie screams,

"EVERYONE! MARI IS LIPS'S DAUGHTER!"

* * *

><p>"FOZZIE! NO!" Gonzo panics and stands up. Camilla clucks loudly.<p>

Everyone looks over at Mari. She looks like she's about to throw up. Sweetums takes her off his head. Robin runs quickly to them. Robin looks stunned. He looks back at Kermit, who's coming in with Electric Mayhem trailing behind. I panic and rip my paper in half. The world's moving in slow motion. Mari can't go to the boarding house... She just can't!

"Skeeter?" I jump twenty feet in the air. Zoot tapped me on the shoulder. I look around, and realize I've gotten out my chair and walked a few feet. Zoot clutches his saxophone and says fearfully, "D-did Fozzie, sp-spill the beans?"

"Uh. Ye, yeah. Just about th-the daughter p-part, though. Zoot I'm scared."

"Same here, Skee." Behind his glasses, I could see worried eyes.

Kermit looks at Lips, who looks ready to have a heart attack. Then he looks at Mari, who's pale and is being held by Sweetums. Kermit looks back at Lips, who has now fallen onto his knees.

Sweetums hugs Mari and says, "Well, it's ok, right Kermit! Mari can stay right! She's my little buddy..."

There's a silence. Now it's the bridge between life and death.

"Yeah. It's ok." Kermit nods after a while, "We're all a little shaken... But... It's ok." Kermit whispers and looks at all of us. I sigh, relieved she doesn't have to go. "It's alright. Lips just needs to fill out some paperwork..."

Everything's going to be alright... Unless... Dear Lord no!

Shuffling and punches being thrown was heard from the corner. I look over, and see Gonzo and Fozzie wrestling. Gonzo shoves his blue hands down Fozzie's throat. Fozzie manages to say small words, like, "Mari! Arg... Not! AAHHH!"

I'm ready to duck tape Fozzie's mouth shut. Zoot grabs my shoulder and pulls me back. Arg, I gotta stop walking awa-

"MARI'S...

NOT A...

PURE-BRED!

SHE'S A..."

"FOZZIE! NO-"

"HALF 'N HALF! AAAAAHHHH!"

Gonzo stuffs his shoe into Fozzie's mouth, but it was too late.

* * *

><p>Piggy gasps.<p>

Fozzie's muffled voice says, "Oh no." and spits out the shoe.

Kermit's mug spatters onto the floor, and ice cold coffee puddles on the wooden floor.

Robin freezes in fear, his teeth chattering and arms shaking.

Scooter sits there, jaw wide open and his color went from cheerful mango to a sickly apricot. I assume my face went to same, because I'm ready to hurl and faint at the same time.

Rowlf and I glance at each other with fear and shock. He's biting his fingers so hard I'm afraid he'll hurt himself.

Zoot clutches his saxophone so hard his knuckles goes blueish-grey. Floyd and Janice's hand let go and drop. Animal makes a small noise, then is dead silent.

The world stops. Not even the usual obnoxiously loud ticking of the clock overhead can be heard.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Next chapter is when the action starts! Again, I hope you'll forgive me for being so late for the update :( Remember to Review!<em>

_Copyright: Chapter Title- "Secret" by Maroon 5_

_Copyright: Mention- "Mickey Mouse" owned by The Walt Disney Co._


	14. Chapter 14

**Skeeter's Story**

**By: IcyJade2007**

Chapter 14: Oh As Long As I Know How to Love,

I Know I'll Stay Alive

* * *

><p>"You.. <em>what?<em>"

"Sweetums, I-I"

"I don't want to hear it!" Sweetums throws Mari away from him. She lands sprawled out on the floor as tears of pure fear stream down her face. Robin gasps, looks at Sweetums with horror, and runs away.

"Sweetums, stop it!" The Louis Armstrong-like voice yells and Lips rushes over to his baby.

"Mari, you lied to me! You lied to _everyone _here!" He points a long finger at the poor girl.

"Sweetums, I didn't m-mean to!" The small desperate voice says and sobs hysterically.

"Sweetums! Leave her alone. If anything, _I _lied. Stop blaming her." Lips says while sitting Mari up and hugging her. He gives Sweetums a mean look.

"Just wait until City Hall hears about this! A half and half in the theater! OUT OF MY WA-"

"Not so fast, Sweetums!" Robin hops out of the shadows and jumps onto his frog-scout leader's shoulder, "You're not going anywhere without a fight!" A blue frog tosses him a squirt gun, "GET 'EM!"

The little frogs squirt water at the beast, screaming like barbarians. Sweetums roars, but that doesn't stop them.

I shake my head back and forth quickly, and grab the nearest thing-a pillow. I wing at Sweetums. It flings through the air and hits his nose. Bullseye!

He falls to the ground, and the scouts begins tossing water balloons at him as the streams of water die down.

"Guys!" I shout with all might at the rest of the Muppets, "Make a blockade!"

The Muppets climb up onto top of each other, making a wall, covering the exit. I run and toss water balloons at Sweetums.

Funny, how the scouts are always prepared. I fling several at him, and he rolls away just the last of the balloons are thrown. "Great job, guys!" Robin says and hops to my shoulder.

* * *

><p>"GET OUT OF MY WAY, FREAKS!"<p>

The Muppets don't get out Sweetum's way. They've created a huge blockade. Mari has touched the hearts of every single Muppet here. No one is going to move.

"Fine!" Sweetums spat and pushes through the crowd, "I'll MAKE you guys move!" He throws Muppets away from him. He shoves and presses on.

Sam smoothes down his ruffled feathers and mutters, "Blast it all-"

"HAHAHAA!" Crazy Harry's loud, creepy laugh says as he swoops in, "Did someone say _blast it all!_"

"No, no! Arg!" Sam's protests were useless, Crazy Harry blew up everything he had. No matter how many times Crazy Harry blows Sweetums up, he presses on. Muppet crawl up him, but he keeps moving, throwing them off him.

Animal yells and climbs on top of him. Sweetums pry him off, and turns around. He swings his arm in circles and throws Animal at high speeds. The way Sweetums was clutching Animal must have broke at least four bones.

Animal sours into a cement wall, and leaves a dent. His body is bent and crumpled.

Floyd runs over to him, "Animal! No!" Animal falls to the ground landing on his chin.

Floyd squats down and rolls Animal over on his belly. Floyd unhooks his chain.

"Flo-Floyd?" Animal whimpers.

"Yeah, yeah buddy. It's me." Floyd puts a lock of orange hair behind his ear.

"Ani-animal been, been good boy?"

"Yeah, yeah Animal been good. Been real good."

"Good, good." he sighs, "Animal leave now."

"No! No no no no Animal no leave! Animal, no leave. No leave. Don't leave." Floyd cries and takes Animal's hand. Janice comes over and hugs Floyd. "No, oh no!" she whimpers softly as she whips away a tear drop.

"Ok, ok." Animal breaths heavy, "Floyd say no leave, so Animal no leave."

"Yeah, buddy. No leave fer' a while." Floyd says gently and rubs Animal's hand to his cheek. Animal blinks, and whispers softly,

"Animal love you, Floyd."

Janice squeezes, and Floyd nods as a tears falls onto the ground, "Floyd love you, too, Animal."

"Aahhh. Good, good." Animal closes his eyes and breaths heavily.

"Animal! No go, no go buddy. Stay strong!"

All that replied was the heavy breathing coming from Animal's throat.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sweetums still pushes through the crowd. Scooter runs and jumps onto Sweetums, making the oger fall.<p>

Zoot takes my hand, "You ok?"

"Yeah. Feel like I'm gonna hurl, but I'm alright."

"It's going to be alright. I'm sure of it. And, please don't blow chunks on me. These are new pants."

* * *

><p>"Floyd?"<p>

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Pain going away. Becoming less and less. Animal meet Jim soon. Animal scared."

"No! No meet Jim. Jim far away. It's alright buddy, Jim far away"

"Ok... Arg Animal will miss Floyd too much. Animal no go."

"Yeah, that's it, Animal. No leave me." Floyd looks back at the crowd, "MEDIC! I NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!" Floyd screams desperately.

Janice runs over to Bunsen and Beaker, her heart pumping and her head cloudy, "Like, we need a medic over here rully! You two! Get, like, over here!"

"Yes, yes of course Miss Janice. Beaker! Grab my kit."

"Mee mee!" Beaker runs in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, I notice Sweetums shove my brohter into a wall. Anger burns inside of me.

"Alright, that's it. That ogre beat up my brother one to many times. I'm going in." I put Robin down as the Frog Scouts bring in more balloons. They salute to me and I return the gesture. Zoot salutes and says, "Get 'em, tiger." I wink and run over.

"HI YAH!" I scream as I drop kick Sweetums. I feel really bad, but Mari's not going anywhere. Not if I can help it. Sweetums is half way through the crowd. I gulp. I toss Henry to the front of the blockade. Man, there are a _lot _of us.

But is that enough to stop an angry, rampaging six and half foot tall ogre on a mission?

* * *

><p>"Scalpel."<p>

"Meep."

"Bandage."

"Meep."

"Clamp."

"Meep."

"Is he gonna be ok, Doc?"

"He's gonna to be just fine, Floyd. You can count on that." Bunsen takes Animal's neck and snaps it into the right place it should be. He takes his arms and does the same. Janice winces at every _crack. _"Boy," she mutters under her breath, "This is, like, so tragic. 'Fer sure."

"Yeah, beauty cutie, but things will be ok."

Janice bites her nails and Floyd puts a loving arm around her.

"Aha, every bone and body part is back to the way it was. I have some special medicine to help bring back strength, but it has to be taken with water."

"Well, they gotta' some H2O, over there! I'll Go!" Floyd stands up and runs over to the frog scouts. "Sorry, little frog man, but I need this for my friend."

"Ok, Floyd." Robin says, "Take as many as you need. Hey, you didn't rhyme!"

"I ain't got time to rhyme!"

Floyd cradles the balloon in his hands and then gently gives it to the doctor.

"Here yah go, Doc. Ready to rock?"

"Yes, Mr. Pepper. Here you go Beaker." He hands the open water balloon to Beaker, "It might fizz for a moment, but it's perfectly safe for Animal to ingest."

Bunsen pours powder from a test tube into the balloon Beaker was holding. It fizzes like fireworks, and it explodes in Beaker's face. The fizzes were so strong Beaker had black smears on his head. He falls backwards, but keeps the balloon upright.

"Thank you, Beaker." Bunsen takes the balloon, cups it in his hands, and pours some liquid into Animal's open mouth. Animal's chest rises and falls slowly. Floyd gulps. Janice bites her finger nails down to stubs.

Animal's breathing becomes slower and slower...

* * *

><p>It took a while, but Sweetums made it to the other side. No, no! Sweetums don't go!<p>

He dashes off.

I fall to my knees. We were so _close_. He's... gone. I don't believe it. I don't _wanna _believe it.

Scooter looks at me with sad eyes. I look back at him.

It can't end like this, it just can't!

Rowlf puts a hand on my shoulder. "He's gone, Skee. He's goin' to City Hall. There's no stopping an angry ogre."

My optimism's slowly fading away. Sweetums is gone, long gone. He's really gone. He can run fast and long distances. He ran halfway across the United States for heaven's sake! The Muppets put their heads down. They are defeated.

"No! Not yet you guys! We still have a chance!" I say, my voice cracking. I'm trying to reassure myself more then anyone else.

"No, Skeeter. We really don't." Kermit sighs as Mari wails in the distance.

No, we do. I pick my head up

I look at the door, and see what nots and other Muppets helping each other up. "It's not hopeless." I say and race out the door.

"Skeeter! Oh, Jim help that girl." Kermit sighs, but I was already out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Review Please!<em>

_Copyright: Chapter title "I will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor_


	15. Chapter 15

**Skeeter's Story **

**By: IcyJade2007**

Chapter Fifteen: Look for the Girl With The Broken Smile...

And She will be Loved.

* * *

><p>"DADDY! DADDY THEY'RE GONNA TAKE ME AWAY FROM YOU! THEY CAN'T TAKE ME AWAY! DADDY PLEASE, HELP ME!" Mari sobs hysterically into Lips and hugs him tightly.<p>

"Mari, calm down, honey, they're not taking you awa-"

"Yes they are! I'm going to the orphanage and get adopted by someone else! Daddy I love you I can't leave you..."

"I love you, too, Mari. I'm not gonna let them take you away from me. Never."

"Never? How are you so sure..."

"Never, sweetheart, I promise." Lips embraces the small child. Mari sobs into his dashiki.

Lips closes his already squinted eyes and sighs.

_Jim, Richard, Jerry, somebody-anybody-if you're out there, please don't let this happen. I'm begging you, please, don't let this happen... _

* * *

><p>"Sweetums! Sweetums no! Don't go to City Hall."<p>

I gasp for breath. I finally caught up to him (With a little help from a friendly what-not and his SUV) near the post office.

"Why shouldn't I?" he sneers, "Mari's a half 'n half! That's against the law!"

"Sweetums, you don't want to do this. What has Mari ever done to you?"

"Well... um." He scratches his head, then says, "She's a quarter human! I hate humans!"

"Sweetums... Why? What have humans ever done to you?"

"They were horrible to me! I'm lucky I got a job. Humans never accepted me. They hate ogres or any of our kind!"

"Sweetums, I know you're upset and scared. But please, _please _stop. You don't want to do-"

"Yes I do!" he pulls out a tissue and blows his nose, "Humans couldn't save Jim! They, they couldn't." he blows his nose again and whips his eyes, "And... Humans never liked me! You've seen 'The Muppet Movie' Mad Man Mooney hated me!"

"Sweetums, I know, some humans suck. They really do. But not even Muppets could save him.."

"I know!" he growls, "But humans are weak, they can die. They don't understand us, Skeeter, and Mari's half of them!"

"She's only twenty five percent!" I say, so Sweetums won't forgive Jim for leaving us. It was his time, his mark on the world left. Does Sweetums really think Jim could've chosen when he died?

He snorts, and says, "I don't care if she's point zero seven percent! No half 'n half is living in the Theater!"

"Mari's your buddy! You've said it yourself!"

"Yeah... but!"

"But nothing! You can't turn her in! You just can't!"

Sweetums looks down and kicks dust on the sidewalk as cars whiz by. They blow my hair back, which gives a nice dramatic touch. He grins to himself as he mumbles, "Fine I won't turn in to _City Hall." _

"Yeah?" I say, sounding more confident then I felt, "Who 'yah gonna turn her in to?"

"Heh heh heh."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Theater:<p>

The Muppets brushed off their bruises and realize that Animal was in trouble. They rush over to the scene.

Animal's breathing had become heavier and slower and slower apart. Floyd was nearly heart broken.

He was Animal's keeper to everyone, but he was _more _then that. They were like brothers... No, Animal was his son almost. Animal did everything Floyd asked him to, and Floyd felt that Animal liked him best. Never mind that, Animal was in trouble.

His heart burned, trying to create more hope and faith.

Bunsen kept giving water, and a blue frog scout said, "Want me to go get more, doctor?"

"No thank you, young man. Animal should be fine, um, now."

That "um" weakened the faith. A lot, to say the least.

Animal's breathing became weaker and weaker.

Then stopped all together.

Everyone gasps.

Floyd's heart panics, but tries to calm down. The world is fuzzy and in slow motion. He looks Bunsen's way. Bunsen and Beaker look at each other. They didn't seem too scared or worried, and Floyd took faith in that.

He knows in heart the world is cruel, but can't be this cruel.

He knows in his heart Animal isn't dead.

His heart produced a small, weak flame of hope, and Floyd holds onto that for dear life.

Everyone holds their breath.

Bunsen looks calmer on the outside then he was on the inside. He panics, but keeps a poker face. Beaker's smart, he'll know. He'll know if Animal's... You know.

Beaker holds up three fingers, then two, then one.

_Three,_

_Two,_

_One._

* * *

><p>"Wa, Sweetums! Wait!" I call after him, but he had already turned a corner and was gone. The only thing left of him was a strap of his (shirt?) outfit. I bend over to pick it up and stuff it in my pocket. I stand up and look around. No Sweetums here!<p>

Drat! Who's he going to go to now?

I kick a box, and start to walk home. The cold winds rip through my hair and face. I dashed out of the Theater so fast I forgot to get a hat and coat. All I have to keep me warm is a sweatshirt Hilda gave me. It's green and has white seams, and the hood is soft. I flip my hood up. I rub my hands up and down my arms, to try and create friction for warmth.

When you run, you sweat. You sweat because your hot. Hot means heat. Heat means...

You know where I'm going with this.

I start running again towards the Theater. The Theater is on 15th street.

And I'm on 2nd street.

Great.

I run across the street, and a car pulls up and drives next me.

"Hey babe, 'yah need'a ride?" A weird, sleazy guy says while rolling down his window.

"No, thank you." I say and pick up the pace.

"Com'on, it's freezin' cold out, sweetheart."

"I said no, Mr. Sleazy." I growl at the mention of "Sweetheart"

"Mr. Sleazy? I guess that could be my name."

"Huh?" I say and make a confused/disgusted face.

"I'm just a shady plot mover. Unnamed."

"Um... Plot mover?"

"Yeah, 'yah know, someone to move the plot along. 'Yah get in mah' car and 'yah know..." he trails off.

"Thanks but no thanks, pal," I huff, "But this plot is moving just fine. Maybe a little fast, I don't want to overwhelm my readers!" I say, "Now get out of here, jerk."

"Fine, suit yourself. We could've had a party. I have cupcak-"

"Forget it, turkey." I snap, and hope he can't hear my stomach growling.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Ah, the good ol' breaking of the forth wall. Ok, So you know I update on Sundays and Thursdays, right? WELL, now I'll be updating TWICE on Sundays and Thursdays! <em>

_Why, you ask? _

_Because I finished this story over Christmas Break. So, yeah._

_Also, to answer some reviews: _

**_katgeek:_**_ thanks so much for reviewing, and yeah I'm pretty worried myself :) _

**_Ambygs123: _**_Thanks for reviewing! H__aha, and to be honest I'm not sure how he quallifies, but in Janice's mind it was, "Ok, so like, medics can, like, heal people... so can, like, doctors... Doctors doctors... Dr. Honeydew!"  
>And I guess since he can turn gold into cottage cheese and make bananas into lethal weapons, I'm sure he could think of something!<em>

_Kay, keep those reviews coming! _

_Copyright: Chapter title- "She Will be Loved" by Maroon 5_


	16. Chapter 16

**Skeeter's Story **

**By: IcyJade2007**

Chapter Sixteen: I Just Want You in My Arms

* * *

><p><em>Three,<em>

_Two_

_One._

Animal gasps for breath.

He opens his eyes and breaths heavily, at a slow speed but picks up.

Everyone cheers! One of the best loved Muppets is ok. He's alright!

Janice cheers and hugs Floyd. Floyd nods his head.

_Thanks, world._

Animal's breathing was getting better. He was breathing normally now, and the medicine was working well. Dr. Teeth fist pumps Zoot and cheers with him. Bunsen and Beaker grin as they high five again. This high five turned into a hug.

Beaker grinned. No matter how much Beaker was tortured by Bunsen, he still is best friends with him. They're almost brothers, and nothing can separate brothers.

Animal was okay. That's what mattered most to Floyd and Janice.

However, a little girl by the name of Mari and her fate was what mattered most to a certain Trumpet player by the name of Lips.

Mari had calmed down, and was sleeping in Lips's arms. She was anything but peaceful. Mari was tossing and turning and groaning softly. Lips hopes she's not having a nightmare. Robin hops over them.

"Is she gonna be ok?" The little frog scout says, scared half to death.

"I think so, Robin. But I think she's gettin' a fever. Hope it's jus' stress." He bounced her higher onto his chest.

"I mean about her future."

Lips looked down at the little frog. He was standing there, only about six inches tall with his arms hanging limp. Robin was frowning from worry. It was such an innocent question, but Lips was angry at the mention of it. He sighs, it was just a question, and Robin is worried for Mari. He didn't mean any harm in his question.

"I don't know." Lips says honestly.

"I hope she's gonna be alright. She's my best friend, 'yah know." Robin looks down at his feet and kicks a small dust bunny.

"Yeah, she's told me all about you, Robin." He half laughs.

"Really? Aw gee." Robin looks up at them. Lips glances at Mari. She was his baby. Nothing would make him happier then waking up and looking at her. His own. It was worth it, sacrificing those movies to finally have his daughter in his arms. He did do _The Great Muppet Caper _and _A Muppet Family Christmas, _but that was because Uncle Deadly had taken the cases against Lis.

Lips was entirely grateful to Deadly (he sort of had to do those movies, to find some way to pay him). Lips chuckles. He had so much fun doing those movies. But Mari was more important. Besides, Lips was kind of camera shy, and he was worried he'd mess up.

He also couldn't let Mari live with Lis any longer.

What was Lis's problem? She hated Mari, for not being human. Why would Lis fight so hard to keep her?

What does Lis have against him?

Lips sighs again as he sits back down. Mari was waking up. "Wha, wha?" she mumbles sleepily.

"Shhhh Mari, It's alright. Go back to sleep."

Mari rests her head comfortably against Lips right shoulder. She falls asleep quickly, and smiles. Lips smiles with her. She was a having a good dream.

Robin hops over to them. "It's gonna be ok, Lips. Promise." Robin's tiny frog arms wrap around Lips' body. He smiles.

"Thanks, Robin."

* * *

><p>Floyd picks Animal up and carries him to his dressing dorm. "Animal had big day. Need sleep."<p>

"Ok Floyd." Animal says sleepily.

"Floyd tell all about it tomorrow." Floyd says as he enters The Electric Mayhem's dressing room.

Floyd laughs as he remembers the fight he had against Miss Piggy for the massive dressing room.

_"The Electric Mayhem needs to stick together, Miss Ham-Hots. We need that room. It was ours, first."_

_"NO, _moi _needs that room to put all of moi's cloths and jewelry. Look, this blue room is perfect for my necklaces and eari-"_

_"Listen, Pig, that room is Zoot's room. Always has, always will be."_

_"Moi doesn't really care if that long haired geezer doesn't get a dressing roo-"_

_"Watch your tongue, Miss Ham-Hots. I know some people who would wanna fry it up for dinner!" He laughed._

_Miss Piggy made a face, and Floyd continued, "Zoot's gettin' that dressin' room, and we're getting the big one. So you can go and take all this junk-"_

_"Zoot can go pound sand for all I care!" _

_"Watch it, Miss Ham-Hots. It would wise not to talk 'bout 'em in front of me." _

_"Arg." She growled, "HI YAH!" _

_Floyd just missed the furious fist. It flew just inches above his long orange hair and whacked into one of her pink expensive lamps. The wires were visible through the cracks and missing chunks. _

_"Now, I'll just be taken' my orange room back. Dr. Teeth'll be taken the green one, Animal's red, Janice's pink, Zoot's blue, and Lips' yellow. Unless you want more of your stuff destroyed." _

The next day, everything was back to the way it was. The Electric Mayhem had the big room, and Miss Piggy (After a good long argument with Thog) got the second largest room. Floyd laughs to himself at Piggy. She was a tough one, yet he had to R-E-S-P-E-C-T her stubbornness and wit.

He heard shuffling coming from outside the room, and Floyd picked up the nearest weapon (A drumstick) and went outside. The only thing he got of the intruder was tiny, glittery purple high heels. He looks around, nothing seems to be out of place. He glances at the side table, and his bass guitarist lamp was gone.

Instead, a broken pink lamp was in it's place.

Floyd grins as he picks it up by the wires like a handle. The outside pink glass was shattered, but a couple pieces were still intact. Some glass falls off and _ticks _on the floor.

Floyd starts laughing. First it was a small chuckle, then morphed into a full, long laugh.

Well played, Miss Ham-Hots. Well played.

* * *

><p>"Guys! Guys, oh my God guys!" I say as I enter the empty lobby. My voice bounces off the walls and an echo was all that responded. I walk to the Lounge, and a couple What-nots are slumped on bean bags chairs. "Where did they all go?" I ask a greyblue what not with a _huge _nose.

"Back to their dressing dorms. I guess." he sighs, "I'm gonna miss her happy, bubbly, face everyda-"

"She's not going anywhere, Henry, not if I can help it. And dressing dorms, you said?"

"Yeah, but The Electric Mayhem plus Scooter is over in that corner over there."

I look up, praise Jim, and smile at the coincidence. I run over to the corner where Henry said they were. Sure enough, a smooth melody got louder as I approached. I hear Floyd singing, "Somewhere only we know." as I arrive next to Zoot.

"What are you doing?" I whisper to Zoot as soon as his saxophone solo was over.

"Trying to get Mari and Lips to calm down a bit." he says swiftly.

"That's sweet." I half smile and sit next to Lips and listen to the sound. Scooter sits down next to me and takes my hand while grinning. I smile at his optimist personality.

_"I came across, a fallen tree. _

_I felt the branches of it looking at me." _

I say to Lips, "I'm sorry. I caught up to him at 2nd street, but I couldn't bring Sweetums back."

"Skee, you ran over ten blocks to help save my Mari?"

"Well, yeah." I half smile and fold my legs, "We were so close and... I had to try."

"_Is this the place, we used to love? _

_Is this the place we've been dreaming of?"_

"Thanks, Skeeter."

"No no, don't thank me. I convinced him to not go to City Ha-"

"Really Skeeter! That's great!"

"Not really, he said he's going to somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Dun'no."

_Oh simple things? Where have you gone? _

_I'm gettin' old and I need something to rely on._

_So tell me when, you're gonna let me in. _

_I'm gettin' tired and I need somewhere to begin._

"Skeeter, he's not going to City Hall. That's all I care about. I don't care if he goes to San Fransisco, he's not takin' my baby away. Thanks, that's more then I thought anyone would do."

"Really? Aw thanks Lips." I say, ending the conversation. I smile at the song and how it matched the mood perfectly. Suddenly, everything looked okay. Even if it was for a split second, things looked okay.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go,_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know! _

_This could be the end of everything!_

_So why don't we go, somewhere only we know._

_Somewhere only we know." _

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note- <em>

_OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS!  
><span>Skeeter's Story <span>Is now the top-reviewed story in "The Muppet Show" Category! _

_Big big big BIG **BIG shout out to all you reviwers out there! I wouln't be typing this right now if it weren't for you guys!**_

_Copyright: Chapter Title "Shark in The Water" by VV Brown_


	17. Chapter 17

**Skeeter's Story**

**By:IcyJade2007**

Chapter Seventeen: She Wants to Go Home,

But Nobody's Home.

* * *

><p>The next couple hours were pure hell. Everyone was depressed, and it took at least a half hour to get Thog to stop crying. Oh my God, it was awful. Not to mention, I had to stop at least twenty-six muppets from hunting down Sweetums with pitchforks and torches.<p>

I write a letter to Dad, and send it away. I sigh and watch the letter drop down. I bet Dad doesn't have to deal with this stress. I run my hand through my curls and sit on the balcony. I run my head through my curls again.

God, how come my life has taken a turn for the _worst!_

...

Okay, fine I'll tell you what happened.

* * *

><p>I went upstairs after Floyd finished singing and found a letter in my door. I was super excited, and opened it. I went into my room while reading, "...Sorry Skeeter, but I can't visit you. I'm really busy..."<p>

I collapsed onto my bed. I wanted to cry.

This is the tenth time Dad's told me he's "too busy to visit and finally see Scooter."

I wipe away a tear. No time for tears. I sniff again, and I climb out the window up to the roof. The wind sobs as it howls. It's crying for Mari. Why is this story so dark? When will this end?

I stand up and feel the bitter cold wind blowing my face and ring my ears.

I sit down and cry. I sob, wail, weep, and just let the flood gates open.

Ok, now is the time fore crying. When nobody can here you, and the wind in blowing so hard and you're too high up for anyone walking past to here.

I cry buckets, barrels, and bottles. I cry about missing Dad, I cry from stress and worry about Mari being snatched away and Lips being arrested.

Most of all, however, I cry about Mom. I didn't cry that much at her funeral. But you can only keep tears locked up for so long. Tears must flow, it doesn't matter when, but tears must flow. My heart's been grieving for too long, and I need to let it go.

I sob one last sob and hug my knees. It suddenly got really really _really _cold. I sniff and shiver, but I don't want to go back inside that much.

* * *

><p>I hear footsteps coming from behind. I perk up from panic and see Zoot walking towards me.<p>

"Oh um, hey Zoot." I sigh and turn back around.

"Gee, don't act so excited to see me." He laughs and sits next to me. I glance over at him. He has more modern sunglasses on, and a different outfit. He has a red knit jacket down to his knees, black pants, a yellow shirt tucked in, and a backwards green news-paper-boy hat.

"Hey you finally got new pants." I joke, referring back to his line in "The Great Muppet Caper."

"Oh, hardy-har-har." he wheezes in reply while I giggle weakly.

"So," I say, "What brings up here on this freezing December evening?"

"I have a warm sweater on. Everythin' ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ha, no it's not fine. N' I heard you sobbin' from my dressin' room window. Right over there." he points a few yards away. I go slightly red. Was I crying that loud? I hate people to know I was crying.

"Com'mon, 'fess up." Zoot sits down next next to me and half smiles. He lightly punches my cheek.

"Oh, um, erm," I stutter, trying to come up an excuse. Um...

He half smiles again and raises his eyebrows.

I give up. "I was crying, because..." I pause, my lower lip trembling. Be strong, Skeeter, stay strong!

"Because... I've been writing letters to my dad for weeks now, and he says each time I try to invite him here, 'Sorry Skee, I'm really busy.' but when I check with Bunsen and Beaker, they say he's not working long at all! In fact, they let him leave early for the holidays!"

I can't help it. I totally break down and cry now, "Doesn't he know I miss him so bad! It's been over a month and I haven't seen him!" I lay down in his lap, "Why won't he visit Scooter! What's his problem?"

"There, there Skee. Let it out."

I do let it out. Tears almost freeze on my skin but they keep coming.

"I just wish he knew I haven't been this sad since Mom died!"

Whoops, let that spill.

"Skee, you're mom died?" Zoot replies while I bolt up. He takes my shoulder in a comforting hug, "That's terrible."

"Tha-thanks. We were only fourteen! Me and Scooter, I mean. We were only fourteen years old and she was taken away from us!" I sob as tears soak into his sweater.

Zoot squeezes my shoulder closer to his, "I know how you feel." He closes his eyes and tilts his head down. "My dad and older brother left the family when I was only fourteen years old."

"Oh, Zoot I'm so sorry." I say as I wipe my eyes with my sleeve.

"Yeah. I was the new dad..."

I know how that feels. I mean, new mom. I'm not a dude.

"... and so I had to take care of my mum and two younger sisters. We were ok, with my mum working two jobs and stuff."

"How'd you take care of the family?"

"I found a saxophone in the trash bin of a music shop. 'Found out I was naturally good. Started playin' on street corners to help pay the rent." he sighs sadly, "But then one day, the Good Doc'ter found me on the corner with Floyd, Jan, 'n Animal trailing behind. 'Said they were starting a band 'n they heard me playin' and wanted me to join. I thought, 'Well hey, more money for the fam!' and I agreed right away. Li'le did I know I would never see my fam' again."

"Zoot... Oh my God that's _terrible._" I say and wrap my arms around his waist in a I'm-sorry-about-your-family-comforting hug.

Plus, I got warm, so bonus!

"Thanks, Skee. I mean, best desion I ev'a made, those guys are closer then brohters (and a sister, sorry Jan.) I sent a letter every month with a check, but one day it was returned. Mailman said 'they don't live here no more.' I don't where they are now." he looks off into the first stars of the evening.

"Oh, Zoot, I had no idea..."

"It's ok. Nobody else knows either." He closes his eyes and forces a chuckle.

"But," I say slowly, "You gained a new family." I pull away.

"Wha-"

"Right here." I say and point to the building, "All of the Muppets are here for you. Like family."

"Wow, thanks Skee." He smiles and pats me on the head, "You know how to cheer someone up."

"Jus' my personality." I shrug.

"Now," I joke, "Don't be telling people I'm a therapist that will help them get over tragic pasts. I'm still trying to get over some of mine." I half sigh/laugh. Zoot laughs too. He stands up and says, "I'ma popsicle. I'm goin' inside, to get my body temp'ture back up from 27 degrees. You comin'?"

"You mean inside? Nah. I'm gonna stay out here a little longer."

"Don't catch pneumonia. But here. I think you should have something more then just a spring time jacket.

I couldn't help myself. Sure, Hilda gave me _very _nice things, but this ratty yellow jacket still smells like home. I wear it whenever I feel homesick.

This was one of those times.

Zoot takes off his sweater and tosses it to me. "I have extras." he winks.

"Thanks." I nod and smile, "I'll be inside in time for dinner."

He nods and disappears down the fire-latter.

I slip my arms through the thick sleeves and warm up fast. This jacket's really warm. It was really nice of him to give me this.

I look up at the stars.

Is that a shooting star?

Wait, nope that's just Gonzo being shot out of a cannon wearing a sparkly leotard.

I see a big, glittery, sparking star-eh, close enough-and close my eyes.

_Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. _

Well, really it was like the eleventh, but you get the deal.

_I wish I may, I wish I might, _

_Have this wish, I wish tonight._

_I wish things would start making more sense!_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Just a fill-me-up chapter. Poor, poor Skeeter.<em>

_Egh, she's got Zoot as a therepist XD _

_I always pictured him as someone people could go to for therapy._

_Awful therapy, but still therapy._

_Well, with Skeeter being the only exeption ;)_

_Cobyright- Chapter Title: "Nobody's Home" By Avril Lavigne _


	18. Chapter 18

**Skeeter's Story **

**By: IcyJade2007 **(Just in case you forgot)

Chapter Eighteen: Nothin' to Loose but Everything to Gain

* * *

><p>I come down for dinner after about twenty minutes. I put Zoot's jacket on my swivel chair. I'll give it back to him later.<p>

I go down the dinner, and eat a hot roast beef sandwich and hot coffee. Not the best combo, but eh I warmed up fast.

After dinner I go back to my room, flop on my bed and pull out the strip of Sweetum's clothing from my pocket.

I start daydreaming about if Bunsen and Beaker could track Sweetums down with this. Then all of our problems would be solved. Ha-

I interrupt myself and sit up straight. My heart's pumping with excitement and hope. Wait a second!

They found my lost sneaker one time from just a piece of a shoelace, so I bet they can find Sweetums from this strip!

Skeeter, dear, you are a genius.

* * *

><p>"!" I wail as I race down the hallways. People look out their dorms with intrest. I run down the steps and burst into Muppet Labs. Dr. Honeydew poured a tiny drop of liquid from a pipette into a smaller beaker. The solution explodes in Beaker's face.<p>

Not to my surprise, of course.

I talk seven-thousand miles a minute, "BUNSEN I NEED TO PUT THIS IN THE DEVICE THAT YOU FOUND MY SHOE THAT ONE DAY AND IT'LL FIND SWEETUMS AND SAVE MARI AND LIPS WON'T BE ARRESTED AND EVEYTHING WILL BE FINE AND I FOUND THIS PEICE OF CLOTHING, wait I said that already. ANYWAY YOU JUST GOTTA-"

"Whoa! Whoa, Skeeter, calm down." he whips his hands on a cloth as Beaker dabs the ash from his face.

"I got that part about the device." He leans under the table and pulls out a square machine that has a opening on the top. "Now, who's clothing is this?"

"Sweetums'." I gasp for breath.

"Oh my! Skeeter, well done. Now I'll just put this in the Spectro-Finder, and..." he says as he puts the cloth in the machine, "Oh dear."

"What? What? Where is he?" I say, bobbing up and down with anticipation.

"It seems like he's in the Recovery Room of St. Felicity's Hospital."

"Wha? What's he doing there?"

He looks at me while Beaker meeps a series of panicked mee's. I my eyes dart around as Dr. Honeydew says, "The um, Recovery Room is where Lis-"

"Is... Sweetums' is getting Lis?" I say. With each word, my voice got higher and higher in pitch. I stop bobbing, and instead shake.

Lis will sure take Mari away! Maybe she'll even sue Lips! Arg, things were looking so good!

"Um, yes." Dr. Honey scratches his neck while Beaker meeps furiously while waving us over.

I run over to Beaker, and he was pointing at the machine. "Mee mee mee mo mo mee mee!"

_Skeeter! Com'on, he's on the move!_

"Ok, Beaker," (Dr. Honeydew and I are the only ones who can speak fluent Beaker) "Where's they heading now!"

"Mee me mee mo moe mee mo!" he taps his finger on the desk and waved his other hand up and down in panic.

_They're heading towards the Theater! _

* * *

><p>"LIPS! LIPS!" we scream as we run down the hall. Dr. Honeydew carries the Spectro-Finder while Beaker hold different colored wires and a GPS.<p>

We arrive at Electric Mayhem's dorm, and burst in-not even worrying about knocking. Nothing's too important then this piece of information right here.

"LIPS! LIPS LIPS LIPS LIPS LIPS!" I scream, "Lips! We know where Sweetums is! Lips com'on!"

"That's great!" the Louis Armstrong-like voice says coming out of a yellow dressing room.

"Where 'iz he?" Dr. Teeth says while polishing off his beloved keyboard.

"Sweetums _was_ at St. Felicity's Hospital recovery room." Dr. Honeydew sets up the machine and GPS to show everyone that Sweetums was heading towards the Theater.

And fast.

"Oh no." Lips says, all color draining from his already pale face. Everyone else goes pale, also. Janice puts her head down is defeat.

"Now they're heading towards the Theater."

Awkward silence.

"Like, what are we gonna do rully?" Janice speaks up.

"Bunsen?" I say, nudging the scientist. He shakes his head while Beaker puts his hand over his eyes and weeps gently. Bunsen flips through a binder he brought along. He flips his glasses up, looks around and says, "I don't know."

Beaker meeps again, and I translate (Bunsen was busy drawing on the window) "Beaker says that we should just see what happens and persuade her to let Mari stay."

As soon as I was done saying "Mari" Lips spoke up, "Uh uh." he shakes his head back and forth quickly, "You couldn't persuade her to buy a glass a water in the desert. Good luck, man! She's the stubborn'est woman I ev'er seen!"

I fold my brow and say while folding my arms in confidence, "Well, Lips, you haven't seen _me _yet."

* * *

><p>The Electric Mayhem, Kermit, Fozzie, Bunsen and Beaker, Rowlf, Gonzo, Piggy, Scooter and I wait outside in the freezing cold for Lis. Mari hugs Lips for dear life. Jan and I bite our fingers off, and Kermit and Fozzie shiver. Scooter taps his pen on his clipboard. I tighten the scarf around my neck while Scooter fixes his hat.<p>

"AH!" Fozzie says, smacking his forehead, "I can't take it! This wait is un_bear_able!" He laughs at his own joke. Then-noticing the stunned silence-looks around and says, "Bare? Bear? Cus, I'ma bear? Get it?"

"Yes, we get Fozzie..." Kermit says while Piggy interupts, "We're just not laughing."

Fozzie looks hurt and Scooter put a hand on his shoulder, "I thought it was funny, Fozzie."

I turn my head to the faint roar of a sports car in the distance. Everyone else turns their head.

A red car pulls up in front of us. This is it. The moment of truth.

Dun,

Dun,

Daaaaaaaah.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Ahh poor Fozzie. <em>

_Copyright: Chapter Title "September" by... I don't know, but not me. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Skeeter's Story **

**By: IcyJade2007**

Chapter Ninteen: Please Don't Leave Me

* * *

><p>We all stand as Sweetums helps Lis out of the car. She has scars across her face, and a healing black eye. Her blond hair waves in the wind. Sweetums takes her hand and grins. He looks at us and sneers.<p>

Lis walks towards Lips.

"Hello, Lips."

"Hello, Lis."

They stare at each other with spite for a while. Sweetums taps his foot and says, "You guys! Do something!"

I can't seem to do anything except convert oxygen into carbon dioxide.

Lips holds Mari, who stares at Lis with as much fear as a little girl can possibly have. Mari digs her face into Lips' scarf.

Lis looks at Mari like she's a mistake. Like Mari's unwanted.

There's silence. We Muppets are caught in suspence.

Sweetums looks annoyed and says, "Lis! You have the contract, right?"

"Yeah." she doesn't take her eyes off of Lips.

"Well show it to them!" He leans up against the expensive looking car.

She whips out a piece of paper and reads it while walking over to Kermit, "Section two. Paragraph twenty-seven. 'Each parent has the right to see the child as often as they like. One parent _must _have the child, however, as a _permanent _guardian. Mari shall be staying with Miss Lis.' That parent, is _me Lips!" _She whips around and points a long finger at Lips, who's giving the meanest face I've ever seen. It's even worse then Mari's when we were in the Boarding House.

Heh, that's where she gets it from.

"See Lips?" Lis sneers, "The judge decided it was _me." _

"That's not true! Deadly and I fought for the rights to be switched over to me!" Lips says, handing Mari to Janice.

"Nuh uh uh, Lips, this contract-"

"That contract is bull! Deadly had proof that you _paid _the judge to side with you!" Lips shouts as Deadly appears next to him. Lips bobs up and down a bit while Deadly sneers:

"Yes, indeed, ma'dam. I have a recording of Judge Kurt admitting to _all _charges."

All the color drains on Lis' face. She fights back, "You can't prove anything!"

He laughs, and says, "I have as much proof as I need, Miss Lis."

"Let me see that contract!" Lis snatches the paper from Deadly (who had been holding it) and scans the paper.

"Aha! Right here it says, 'This child is of the Muppet race. Each parent has the right to see the child, but it is recommended that the parent of the same race keeps the child.' It says _recommended_. So I'm going to be taking her thank you very much!" She swoops at Janice, who swings Mari to the left to avoid Lis' grasp.

But, of course, who was waiting at the left side?

Sweetums.

He grabs Mari, who screams, kicks, and throws punches. Sweetums doesn't even blink. He half laughs and hands her over to Lis.

No. This isn't happening. This is all make-believe. This is just a dream. I put my head and in my hands and pinch myself. _Wake up, Skeeter, wake up!_

Everything moves in slow motion. Mari cries and reaches for Lips. Lips reaches out, too, but is held back by Sweetums.

"NO! DADDY! HELP ME! ROBIN, KERMIT, JANICE, SKEETER HELP ME!"

I snap my eyes open. This isn't make-believe. This isn't a story. (Haha) This isn't school anymore, Skeeter. You have to believe this pain and suffering's real.

This time it's real.

"Wait!" I say to Lis.

"What? What do you want?" She whips her head around and scares me stiff.

"Don't take Mari away. Please." Mari trembles in Lis' arms.

"Give one reason I should, midget." Lis snorts.

HEY! I can't help it if the average hight for Muppets is three and half feet!

"She's belongs with us, that's why. She's a Muppet. No matter how much you want her to be human, it's not going to change. She's a Muppet. Always has, always will."

She pauses, puts Mari in the car, then says, "True, true she'll always be a Muppet." she puts fingers to her lips and says, "What is the average job a Muppet takes?"

Kermit walks up and says, "Why, the Theater, of course."

Lis paces back and forth: "Of course is right. Do the Muppets do _anything _to help the world in any way?"

"Yes! Yes we do, we bring happiness to the world!"

We Muppets cry out, "Yeah!" in unison. (Well, all except Janice, you know where I'm going with this.)

Lis half chuckles and says, "Ok, how about anything _useful!_"

"Well," Bunsen says holding up one finger, "Me and Beaker are scientists for the show!"

"I said _useful" _Lis snaps. Bunsen and Beaker shrink back.

"My dad was a doctor!" Scooter chimes in.

"Yeah, _was, _a doctor." Lis flashes Scooter a look.

Scooter hides behind me a little.

I perk up, "Where are you going with this?"

"I mean, shorty, is that Mari is going to go to _school _and become _educated _and become _important! _Not some rinky-dink stage show _FREAK!" _

We all cringe. The racist comment stung.

I'm the first one to speak up, "We make people happy. Our little 'rinky dink' show offers happiness to people. Without, a-hem, _freaks _like us, the world would a sad place. We'd all be robots, just doing whatever to survive."

"Mari's going to school," Lis looks at me and rolls her eyes. Mari looks out the window of the car in panic and pounds at the windows. Lis continues, "A _human _school."

_A human school... A human school. _Those words swirl around my brain like a toilet bowl.

I remember my first day going to the human's high school. I was instantly disliked. Even my _teachers _didn't like me.

I had only a couple friends here and there, but that was only when the "popular crowd" wasn't looking.

I was beaten up one time for getting a higher grade then a jock. Which wasn't that hard, but any reason to pick on me...

I was laughed at because my handwriting on the board wasn't perfect like the other girls was.

I was tripped in the hallway so many times, causing me to be late for class.

I was alone at recess.

Everyone bullied me.

Suddenly, these haunted memories morphed into Mari.

Mari being laughed at and disliked by classmates and teachers.

Mari being in 8th grade and still as small as she is.

Mari being tripped.

Mari being alone.

Mari being tortured every single day because of her race and size.

Mari being-

_ENOUGH ALREADY!_

* * *

><p>"LIS! Stop!" I say as she gets into her car.<p>

"What do you want _now!_"

"You said Mari's going to a human school?" I didn't wait for her to respond, "She'll get made fun of. She'll never have a friend!" My voice is cracking now, "Mari stopped aging at six! Can you imagine her going to high school _and still being six_!"

"Well, I uh,"

"There's a reason why Muppets stay in the Theater. If they stop aging at earlier then seventeen they get _beaten up _by everyone who should give them a chance."

"And how do you know this?" she sighs.

I mumble in response, "I went to a human school. It wasn't pretty."

There's a silence.

Then, Fozzie speaks up, "I was laughed at. And not in the way I wanted."

Gonzo says, "I was never accepted in the world. Nobody listens to a whatever!"

Rowlf says, "Dogs don't get a good job in this part of town. Or any other T-O-W part of town."

Piggy sighs, "Ladies didn't like a pig _winning_ in fashion shows."

"I was never accepted into _any_ collage, because of my race." Scooter puts his head down in disappointment. I put a comforting hand on my brother's shoulder.

"The people didn't like my inventions, no matter how useful a gorrila detector is." Bunsen says while Beaker meeps sadly. _Bunsen is the only one who bothered to learn my language. Oh, and Skeeter did, too. _

"The people despised my music, jus' because I wasn't _like _them." Dr. Teeth sighs and scratches his head.

"My fam' was the only one who accepted how my eyes are and what color my skin is." Floyd gently strums his bass.

"Like, my parents, like, never rully liked my guitar playing rully ever. Neither did the human critics, 'fer sure."

"My mum got a lame job at the grocery store. Even though she had PhD, an honors student, majored in Science and stuff. All because she was a Muppet." Zoot mumbles and sighs quietly.

Then, every single Muppet came out of the Theater and into the alley. They shout out every problem they had with humans.

"They hated me!"

"They never accepted me."

"Why do you think I came here? Humans rejected me."

"They never let me play the part of _Puck."_

"Meh, I'm just making a brief cameo." A green thing in a garbage can next to me says. I jump a bit as it sinks back down.

As each Muppet calls out why they're here, Lis shrinks lower and lower. Lips says to her, "And my own _wife _hated me because she gave birth to a Muppet daughter."

Lis looks guilty and goes pale.

"See? She'll never be accepted in the real world. Leave her here. She'll have a better life here."

Lis sighs, and says, "Well..."

Mari from inside the car nods her head and mouths, "I wanna stay here!"

Lis puts a finger up to her chin and closes her eyes in agitation.

Lis shakes her head, "No! Mari is staying with me! Not you freaks! She will have a better life with me!"

"Lis, please. Just think about it." Lips says, his fingers trembling.

Lis looks at us, nods, and gets back in the car. She thinks for a minute.

We all hold our breath. Lis runs her and through her hair. She undo's it and leaves it down. Mari leans over the seat and says something to Lis. Lis looks back at the child who is folding her hands and pleading. Lis snaps something and Mari jerks back to her seat, folding her hands. Mari mumbles as Lis rubs her forehead. I guess she has a headache. I don't blame her; I have one, too.

Zoot walks over to Lips and nods. Lips glances his way and half smiles. Zoot elbows Lips gently.

_Com'on, man, it's gonna be alright._

Lips snorts and goes back to watching the car.

Lis comes out after a minute and says, "You guys...

I'm not keeping her. You win. Keep 'er, you short little freaks. Go bungee jumping off a curb for all I care, just get her away from me. Keep her, do whatever _I don't care _just get her away from me!" Lis opens the car door and Mari comes running out towards Lips.

We're all shocked, but outrageously happy at the same time.

Lis jumps in her car and speeds away. Sweetums chases after her, "But aren't you going to sue! Come back! Wait, Lis!"

Lis rolls down the window and screams back at Sweetums, "GO AWAY YOU FREAK!"

We all hooray a cheer of victory! Mari will stay with us forever and ever. Uncle Deadly nods contently and rips the contracts up to shreds. Yorric, his purple pet skull, takes the shreds and gobbles them up. Deadly laughs and pets Yorric on the head.

Scooter takes me in an excited hug. Janice comes and jumps up and down with me.

Mari hugs her father tightly and snuggles close to him. She'll never have to worry about being taken away ever again. Her father is always there and always will be.

I grin. Finally, things are looking better.

* * *

><p>Lis sighs as she goes back to the recovery room. Her body aches. She needs to rest. Lis looks at her golden blond hair. The same that Mari has. She sighs again, but this time it wasn't from agitation. It was from sadness.<p>

Lis had just lost the only daughter she'll ever have.

There was this... problem she had as soon as she gave birth to Mari. She can't have babies anymore.

Her first and last daughter is a freak. Like the rest of them. She's never laughed at them, not once. Only when she first saw them, and she said, "What is this fail show?" and laughed her head off at their stupidity.

They're a dumb puppet show. They're not even famous anymore. It's been eight years since a Muppet movie came out in theaters. They'll never make a comeback.

And her daughter, Mari, is stuck with those losers for the rest of her life.

She only dated Lips because... He was sweet, kind, and gentle. Plus, he was the best musicians in Chicago.

Then, he became one of _them. _

Playing that dumb trumpet on the show every night.

It made her sick.

Lips was wrong, the real reason she hated him is because he betrayed her.

She had told him she hated The Muppet Show, and yet he went and did it anyway!

Then... She found out she was pregnant with Mari and it all went downhill from there.

She was _sixteen _when she had Mari_._ Biggest mistake of her life!

God, if only she had a human daughter. That's all she wants. This whole thing would've never happened if she had a human daughter.

Lis leans her head back, and cries.

* * *

><p>Copyright: Chapter Title "Please Don't Leave Me" by P!nk<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Skeeter's Story**

**By:IcyJade2007**

Chapter Twenty: It's Alright, Ok,

I'm So Much Better Without You.

* * *

><p>"Hey, would 'ja look at that. Brooke from the orphanage got adopted!" I hold the newspaper in my hand while Mari hops on the chair next to me.<p>

"Really? Oh my gosh I bet Brooke is so happy! She was the only human in the place." She takes a bite of toast and nods her head.

"Yeah... Oh. It looks like Lis adopted her."

"WHAT?" Mari shrieks. She takes the paper and looks. She reads out loud, "... And the new mother Lis is very excited to have a child. She promises to love Brooke and care for her everyday. Lis is so happy.' Huh. Well, now she won't bother us ever again!"

"Uh huh." I nod and sip my tea. Chai Tea and French Vanilla cream. It's so good.

Anyway, it's been almost five days since Lis decided to let Mari stay. Sweetums was arrested for extreme emotional distress, but was bailed out by an unknown donor. Now he's living here again, but is shunned by everyone except Kermit and the rats.

Animal is OK and beating his drums like there's no tomorrow again. Janice made this really cool tye-dye lamp out of broken glass from an abandoned church. It looks like the base of it was pink, though. Odd.

What I am _talking _about? Everything's odd around here.

Back to catching you guys up.

Oh, and Mari got her very own Muppet Card, signed by Brian Henson. She can stay here forever now!

Best of all, it's Christmas Eve!

'Cus, you know just six happy things wasn't good enough for Jade.

The whole place is decorated with holiday goodies. It's awesome!

Oh, and my idea from when I was decorating the Theater still didn't go away. With some help with Beagard, Beaker, Link, and Janice, we did it all last night.

* * *

><p>"Ok, now no peaking. Are you sure you can't see?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm sure Skee." Zoot laughs and holds his arms out. I blindfolded him, to make sure he didn't see my surprise until I told him too. I guide him towards the Lounge.

"Ok, and now!" I squeal. Zoot unwraps the blindfold and drops it onto the ground.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Skeeter! You did this for _me?_" He says, fixing his red shirt. It was identical to his yellow one, except that it was red.

"Uh huh!" I say excitedly.

Zoot gazes around. For each and every wreath and angel, there's a Menorah and a Star of David. The Christmas tree in the corner is accompanied by a foot tall Menorah on the table next to it, with candles lit and all.

Zoot grins and says, "All for me!"

"Uh huh. You helped so much with decorations for Christmas, and you set up a little corner for yourself at Hanukah, well, I wanted to do something for Hanukah."

"Thanks, this means a lot Skeeter."

"Aw, no problem. I mean, Beaugard, Link, Beaker, and Janice helped out, too. And Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, and Piggy went out and bought the stuff. Wait 'til you see the blue and white light Electric mayhem set up! Oh, and Janice baked blue and white cupcakes for Christmas Dinner, too!"

Zoot pulls me into a hug (which caused me to become redder the Poinsettias on the table) and said, "No one's ever done this for me. Thanks."

"Aw, heh, no problem, um, yeah. No problem. Um, yeah."

What-nots and Scooter snicker and I flash them a death stare.

I'm really happy that Zoot likes his "Present" from me. I grin as we let go. He ruffles my hair and I take his black hat and run. He chases after me, but that stopped when he crashed into the stack of presents from Kermit. We spent the next ten minutes frantically trying to restack them.

* * *

><p>Janice skips over to me after her act on the show was done and says, "Hey, like, Skeeter."<p>

"Hi'ya Janice." I say and growl softly in frustration. I pick up another piece of paper and throw my origami Eiffel Tower behind me. I want to make a swan! Is that so hard to ask?

"So... Did he like it!"

"Oh Janice, he was ecstatic." I respond, assuming she meant the Hanukah stuff.

"Ha ha, I bet. Anything, like, you'd do he'd be, like, ecstatic."

"What do you mean?"

Janice just giggled, and skipped away back to the band pit.

Okay...

I hear Scooter saying on stage, "...OK, so you all know my sister, Skeeter, right? She's my twin sister. OK, there are some stereo-types about twins that I want to clear up..."

Com'on, that's basically saying, "Hey Skeeter, why don't you come on and join my act? Make it funnier, while you're at it."

So, I wait right next to the curtain. Scooter says, "First, people can tell us apart. It's pretty simple. She's a girl, I'm a boy; we don't really look _that _much alike. You can learn our names without simply resorting to, 'you.'"

That's my cue! I causally walk on stage:

"Hey Skee..." I look at him confused, "Oh! Scooter. Ha! I thought I was looking in a mirror."

The people laugh, and I do the signature "Muppet nod" and walk to Backstage Left.

"A-hem." Scoter starts again, tugging at his collar, "Second, we don't feel each other's pain. You don't see me crying when Skeeter falls, right? I could punch my arm-see?- and she won't feel anything." and he punches his arm, and I walk past again and rub my arm. I mouth, "Owwww!" and the crowd laughs again as Scooter looks back. I wave, and Scooter looks nervous again.

"A-hem, sorry folks about, _her,_" Scooter says, glancing back at me with agitation. I smirk and walk off stage.

"A-hem, finally... I can't read her mind, and she can't read mine. It's simple, I mean, I don't know _what _she's thinking... And I think I don't _want _to know!"

The crowd laughs and I run to Scooter, "Hey, Scooter! You're thinking about..." I rub my fingers to my temples, mimicking a fortune teller. I grin, point my finger at him and say, "You're thinking about how annoying I am!" Scooter scratched his neck, and mumbles, "Well... Uh, ye-"

"AND! You're thinking about that cute brunette what-not with those 'blue eyes like pearls' back there!"

Scooter goes bright red and stutters. The audience laughs and I laugh too, and punch Scooter in the arm. I quickly realize that I "felt it" too, so I rub my arm in the exact place I punched Scooter.

Statler and Waldorf make a crack about how old they are, which was completed by their signature laugh:

"DO! HOHOHOHOHO!"

* * *

><p>"Hi'ya, Robin." I say as the little green frog glumly looks up at me. I lift him onto my lap, "Don't you have to call you're mum? The show's over."<p>

Robin looks heartbroken. I say, "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothin' Skeeter. I just have to stay here... a lot longer then I thought." the frog sighs and crosses his legs.

"Oh Robin, I know how you feel. I miss my dad like crazy." I say.

"Yeah." he sighs back.

"Sorry if I'm getting personal-"

"Oh, it's no problem Skeeter. What do 'yah wanna ask?" The frog says, reading my mind.

I scratch my neck, "Well, um, why do you have to stay here longer then you thought?"

He looks up at me with sad, sad eyes:

"Uncle Kermit's my godfather."

My heart is brutally stabbed with those cold hard words.

"Oh Robin, I'm so sorry. I feel terrible." I give the small little frog a hug while he digs his little face in my furry blue sweat jacket hood. He stands up on my lap and gives me a hug.

"Thanks, Aunt Skeeter."

* * *

><p><em>AN: D'awww, I always Loved Robin. <em>

_Copyright: Chapter Title: "Alright, Ok" by Ashley Tisdale_


	21. Chapter 21

**Skeeter's Story **

**By: IcyJade2007**

Chapter Twenty-One:

Finale Chapter

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Ok, before we begin the beginning of the end, I would just like to say a few words. Thank you <strong>so <strong>much for all the reviews. My goal was to have at least 5 reviews. Now, "Skeeter's Story" is the most reviewed story in the whole "The Muppet Show" category! Thank you guys so much for all your support!_

_This Chapter is dedicated to you. Yes, YOU. Right now; you reading this._

* * *

><p>Christmas was a blast, we sang carols, ate our faces off, and put on a Christmas play.<p>

Everything was ok. Everything was great. I take a swig of another round of Eggnog and stumble a bit.

Scooter takes my arm and wraps it around his shoulder, "You need rest. Com'on, we're getting you to bed." Zoot takes my other arm and wraps it around his shoulder. Everyone's cheering and hugging an-

Miss Piggy swooped into her arms Kermit and kissed him! "_Joyeux Noel_, Kermie." she says lightly and Kermit half smiles. I look back at them and grin.

"Name your daughter after me." I say and Piggy rolls her eyes and Kermit winks.

Scooter, Zoot and I are at the top of the steps, "Whoa, careful." Zoot says as I almost trip on the last step. I smile. Everything is so great now. I'm ok, Scooter's ok, Lips and Mari are ok, it's perfect!

Just when I thought things couldn't get any better, they did.

* * *

><p>I grap Zoot'd red shirt for support (that Eggnog Dr. Van Neuter brought was really strong!) when Zoot says, "Wait a second, I didn't get to give you <em>my <em>Christmas present yet."

"Ha, ok." I say and lean entirely on Scooter as Zoot rushes down the hallway.

Scooter sniggers to himself. I jerk my heel into his shine, and Scooter quickly shuts up. What was he laughing about? I shake my head.

Zoot returns after a couple minutes and whips out a small box. "Here," Zoot says and hands it to me, "'hope you like it."

I open the black box, and inside there's a mood ring. It's a soccer ball attached to a silver band. I grin and look at his slightly red face, "Oh my God, I love it! Thanks so much!" I wrap an arm around his shoulder and immediately put it on. I gleams from orange to a cheerful blue.

We start our journey back to my dorm.

I hear a voice that fills me with joy and excitement with a hint of fear. It says, "Skeeter? Skeeter? Are you here? Sorry I'm so late... There was traffic..."

"DAD! Dad up here!" I manage to say. Scooter looks at me with a shocked and feared expression.

My father!

After so many weeks, my dad has finally come! My heart's about to explode! I fall, but Zoot catches me, "Whoa there, ha." He says. I look at him, and he looks happy but sad at the same time. I realize he must miss his old man like crazy.

Dad goes pale after seeing how weak I am, and climbs up the steps. Scooter shuffles behind Zoot and I. I grab Zoot's shoulder for dear life. Dad's finally here, he's here! I can't believe it!

"Com'on, Dad, we won't bite." I force a laugh and grin. I want to hug him, squeeze him, and never let him go. However, my legs don't let me. Dad looks at me and Zoot. He nods at Zoot and Zoot salutes back.

"Dad, I can't you're here! Oh my gosh, so much has happened..."

I tell him all about Mari and Lips, and Dad nods. Scooter looks afraid and nervous.

"Here I present to you… Scooter Grosse."

I shove Scooter out of the shadows and facing Dad.

Dad stares at Scooter with disbelief. "Well, Skeeter that's..." He trails off.

"My son. I finally..."

"Dad!"

"My son, oh-"

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Scooter runs towards Dad with excitement and love. Dad opens his arms and Scooter runs into them. I grin and Zoot does, too.

A father/son relationship is a bond that can never be broken, no matter how hard you try to run away from it. Before a boy can ever learn to love a girl or anyone else, he must learn to love his father.

"Dad, I missed you so much! I'm sorry I ran away. I was just scared that Mom died and, oh Dad!" Scooter babbles as tears run down his face, "Dad I love you!"

Our dad responds, "I missed you too much, son."

And then he says with all the love a father could possibly give to his son,

"I love you too, Scooter."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: We finally reached the end. I hope this story made you smile. Maybe I made you laugh. Maybe I made you cry. Maybe I inspired some of you about the power of friendship and family. Whatever I did, I hope I did it right. <em>

_So as we say goodbye to Skeeter and her new life, I hope you make the best of your life, cause YOU'RE the only one that can live it! _

_~IcyJade2007_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey fellow Muppet lovers! So I had a TON of fandom changes over the year, so now I'm (possibly) going back to where I came from; Skeeter's Story. **

**This time: it'll be a SEQUEL **

**"Skeeter's Story 2: This 'Savior' Job Never Ends" **

**Cool? **

**If you think so, vote in my poll! **

**And since FF won't let me just post an author's note, here are some sneak peeks if SS2 wins the poll...**

* * *

><p>I watched in horror as this little kid started coughing. It wasn't like a cute cough you see puppies on TV do, it was more like an old goose hacking. Tears formed in my eyes as I grabbed my bother hand. Yes, this little muppet had been ill and suffering and mute for a long time, but no muppet likes to see kin go. His coughing slowly ceased. The cough began stop and he began to weeze.<p>

Then, it stopped.

The poor little guy was dead.

_Retired,_ as our Guardians would say.

* * *

><p>Mari looked up at me.<p>

"Mommy?"

I looked down at her.

Mommy?

I would never consider myself a good babysitter, let alone mother figure. I was in shock, as my face could've said. Mari blinked and looked back down at the ground. Embarrassed by my silence. I knelt on one knee and took her in my arms.

"Yes, I'll be your mommy now. For as long as you want."

* * *

><p>Scooter hugged me. "I'm one of the lucky ones. I got a new voice because of the new movie."<p>

"Then why AM I STILL HERE?" I screamed, "I"M NOT EVEN A LIGIT MUPPET!"

* * *

><p>He took me in his arms and pinned my against the wall. My heart beat fast to match my quick breaths. To feel his arms around my curves was (although scary) exllerating, like being a roller coaster.<p>

"If you don't mind, I'll kiss you now."

It felt like I had shot in the heart. His lips were smooth and soft, his arms wrapped around me and his hands slid into my back pocket. (SPOILER ALERT) was kissing me.

And it felt _great._

* * *

><p>Everyone turned to look at me.<p>

Again, I had to be the hero.

_I had_ saved Lips from being arrested.

_I had_ saved Mari from a doom, stuck with her mother and that horrible orphage.

_I had_ been there for the family when Mom died.

And now _I had_ to save the Muppets.

It looks like this 'savior' job never ends.

* * *

><p><strong>So, if you liked what you read, VOTE AWAY MY READERS!<strong>

**'Til next time, **

**~IcyJade2007**


End file.
